Uncommoners of Zero
by Poinkkill
Summary: De-fictionalization phenomenon, a real world suffering from stories becoming real. And now a agent that responds to this crisis along with a young Japanese teen who shares a name with a certain protagonist find themselves in a situation they really didn't want to be in. Trapped in the world a world of mages.
1. Chapter 1

**Familiar of zero and any computer game mentions or referenced are owned by their respective owners**

* * *

Japan. Quiet peaceful and isolated. A nice place to visit. A thriving culture that produces entertainment consumed around the world.

Well not anymore.

Something went wrong, no one knows how. Japan is now one of the hot spots for a phenomena that is a threat to the world.

Defictionalisation, reality is breaking down and previously fictional worlds are seeping into reality haphazardly.

Measures have been taken, but the threat is being underestimated or outright ignored. Because when reality is warping only a few retain memories of the world before the change.

"Mission control this is Drake, I am closing in on the disturbance. I am one hundred meters out and closing in".

"Copy that Drake, how are you making such good time, keep in mind that you must maintain stealth, we are only able to operate within Japan as long as you keep to the agreed upon parameters with japanese authroity". A slightly curious female operative asked with a slightly worried tone.

"I am going over the rooftops mission control, as for for stealth and keeping a low profile, the only people who could see me at the moment would need thermal imaging." Said the shimmering blur leaping from roof to roof.

"What the hell Drake, by international agreement you are forbiden to use powers you have not registered with the metaguard". The now very annoyed mission control almost screached over the encrytped singal line.

The shimering blur stopped for a second to shake his head from side to side and rub his ear not that anyone could have seen it as anything more then heat haze on a rooftop.

"Not using any powers mission control, got me a good old fasioned piece of modern tech, just something I had been whipped in my spare time waiting for mobilization. What is the e.t.a on the others, I can see the warp point up ahead it is in the middle of the street. We are going to need locals police for evacuations and crowd control ASPAP", The man shaped blur said from high above the street.

"Not using any powers, Drake are you telling me you somehow managed to rig up some form of opitcal camo, seriously Drake if you keep pulling shit like this they will try to lock you up again, you know what fuck it, you are pulled from the mission, the others can handle it, you are to report back to mission control right now, you cannot keep doing whatever weird shit comes to mind". Mission control screamed down the comm.

"No can do mission control, the warp point is forming and some kid has spotted it. No one else on the street seems to be noticing the warp point, the kid may involved. Sending activating helmet cam now and moving in" Drake said dropping to the street and approaching the scene.

"You son of a... okay reciving imagery, green oval shapped anomally, approach with caution, running facial recognition on the kid. You know they will try to lock you up if you keep this. You have to try and fit in with the Metaguard, do your job in a sane and rational way" the voice at mission control sighed. "You can't keep doing things the way you are doing them. Even if your methods are effective the people in charge are starting to think you are just as dangerous as the warp points".

"I don't care, I just don't want anyone to go through what I went through, with the metaguard without them, I will do everything I can. Okay the kid is terrified and can't seem to move, I am making contact with him".

The young boy stood there staring.

'Not real can't be real, I have to be halicnating, dreaming, my friends always made fun of me about it but this can't be happening. Why can't I move, why can't I stop staring' Thought the frightened young man.

Not far from emerald green halicnation a shimering heat haze flickered and blinked into a man wearing black tactical gear like a special forces character from a movie.

"I am definetly dreaming or something...hey action movie guy, where are your guns hahaha, this is the weirdest dream, Your gear doesn't seem right, why does it look so weird."

"Kid have you cracked or something, can you tell me your name do you know what is going on" Drake asked while ajusting his combat armor and slipping his home made stealth module behing his back.

"And now I hearing voices mister combat guy" The young Japanese boy gasped out in between his hysterical laughter.

"Kid my name is Drake Hunter I am with the metaguard what is your name"

"Haha my friends always teased me about having the same name...never though I would have a weird dream like this" The distressed you man said as he tried and failed to tear himself away from the strangeness.

"Drake you have to get the kid out of there now we have a hit of facial recognition the kids name is Hiraga Saito, sixteen years old, records have no breaks or faults he is a real kid with the name of the character, hell social media checks even show him with pictures of merch from the goddam show." Mission control screamed down the channel.

Drake looked around as oblivious people just avoided the scene of the laughing and almost crying teen in front of the green portal glowing and moving in front of him. Thinking as quickly as he could about the situation and wondering when his damn backup would arrive, he came to the conculsion of what would be the best course of action.

Drake reached out and flicked his finger into Hiraga Saito's arm with an audible crack and a wimpering noise coming from the boy, he knew he had done the right thing.

"Owwwww, you forigner asshole that hurt.." Looking around in a state of confusion while clutching his arm. "This is REAL, no no, NO, my friends made me watch that anime, but that Louise is nasty witch, no way in hell, I am out of here." And so Hiriga Saito ran from the scene as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Thanks kid, run for you life and freedom, now onto this warp point, hey Control do you think a dispel would be enough to close this off...Control...The comms shouldn't get static."

"Get out of there, bzzzzzzzzzt, picking up massive, bzzzzzzt, directed gravi...bzzzt".

"Control I don't see anything weird happening with this thing" Drake looked at the annomally with curiosity and sligh anoyance just wanting to finished the job.

That is when a screaming Hiraga Saito flew through the air and grabbed metaguard agent Drake Hunter, dragging him into the portal along with him as he kicked and screamed.

* * *

 **Hope that any and all who read this enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Free fall and familiars

**I own nothing not even my own withed black soul. Familiar of zero belongs to who it belongs to other stuff that is to comes belongs to the people who own it.**

* * *

Saito screamed, not that he even realised that was what he was doing. What with him falling through the air at high speed. He was in Japan with a stranger in tactical gear one second and now high above a castle falling towards it. His mind did not want comprehend what was happening to him.

'No, no, no, why, this can't be real. Please let this not be real' Saito thought as he lost his lunch in his fall. The wind speed blurring his sight as tears formed and were forced away.

'Someone help me. Please.' As wind rushed around him messing up his hair to make him even more match the appearance of his fictional counterpart.

Still panicking and turning himself in the air Saito saw a black and grey shape and remembered. The man in tactical gear falling not far above him.

'No, I dragged him through. We are both going to die. Is he awake. What is he doing' Saito watched as the man in tactical gear moved his hands around in front of him gesturing. The teen unable to make out the gestures until wiping his teary wind blow eyes.

'Well that's just rude' Saito thought as he returned the gesture.

The man in tactical gear, Drake Hunter shifter his weight in a practised movement and moved closer to the distressed teen who was now flipping him off. Grabbed him with both arms and brought him in close. And brought his mouth to the boys ear.

"Don't panic, we aren't falling, we are floating, lots of wind but any second now we will be down there in the summoning circle." Drake yelled loudly into the boys ear.

Saito nodded and tried to speak but couldn't make his voice be heard above the wind.

"Kid, Hiraga Saito, don't worry. I am a professional. I have been through this myself. Things might get weird but..." Drake's yelling to boy stopped as the boy vanished.

That is when Drake remembered that he was not meant to be summoned or to be there. And when he and the remains of Saito's coughed up lunch started plunging to the academy bellow at terminal velocity.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccccccc" Drake started to scream as he went into free fall.

* * *

Allot closer to the ground a group of students and creatures were gathered as their last classmate finished her spell of summoning with her usual result.

"Another explosion from the Zero, why did you even let her try professor Colbert" said one of the crowd who had summoned a house cat as his familiar.

"It is Miss Valliere's right as is every other students to summon a familiar" Professor Colbert said as he dusted himself off.

In the crowd next to a tanned redhead who was trying to contain her laughter, a slightly built blue haired girl carrying a staff was being gently nudged by her large light blue dragon in the shoulder. The action almost knocking her over she turned her head and saw the dragon gesture upwards with it's nose to the sky above far above the cloud generated by her classmates summoning attempt. And she saw something falling.

Miss Valliere, a small girl with long pink hair just sat her attention focused on the cloud that had resulted from another explosion stunned and almost in tears. She couldn't see anything or hear anything within the result of what she prayed and hoped was not another failure at magic that would doom her to a life that she did not want.

"Tabitha, look at the Louise's face if she was a Valliere I would, what are you looking at..oh my" The tall tanned red head said to the small blue haired mage as they watched a black and grey blur falling at great speed towards the cloud.

Louise Valliere looked at the cloud as students mumbled whispered and and in some cases coughed and brushed away grass from their bodies while professor Colbert had turned to lecture the student with the cat about his rude comment. As two girls in the crowd watched in horrified silence as they saw what they now knew to be a falling figure.

"Tabi do something or" The red head blurted out.

"Too fast, catch would kill" Said the Blue haired girl.

And then the figure appeared to blur and glow and then slowed before falling the still considerable distance of the high of the academy tower with a audible thud into the cloud with that Louise had generated.

The crowd turned at the sound, and Louise looked with up hopeful and got to her feet.

And that is when the students heard voices from within the smoke.

A gruff voice in unknown language spoke first.

("Saito are you okay, I will get you out of this I just need you to trust me and follow my lead. Don't panic and fuck this up again okay").

Then a younger male voice was heard speaking faster then the first voice.

("You almost landed on me. I could have been killed".)

The gruff voice almost sounded like it was growling.

("Forget that, clam down and follow my lead or I will have to tase you. And then try to get you out of this while I you are out cold and twitching".)

The younger voice cried out sounding shocked.

("What is wrong with you, why should I have to listen to you")

"What is that gibberish, what did the Zero summon Monmon" said a blonde boy to the girl by his side.

"Guiche, how would I know the smoke is still there" Said the blonde girl as she cradled the little frog she had summoned.

The gruff voice made a sound in a tone that translates across all language barriers.

("Because this isn't the first time I have been to other worlds. Because I lived through it all and came back able to do things other people can't understand. So you panicky little twerp you will follow my lead or I will leave you here to play out the story".) A scuffle could be heard by the sharper eared people and familiars as Colbert finally got done lecturing his student and blew the cloud of smoke out of the way.

* * *

And Louise's hope was replaced by confusion shared with every member of her class but two.

There standing in a small crater of upturned earth was a man of great height clad in what to the students eyes was light armour of black with pants and shirt in mixed hues of black and grey. A helm of black with a small box to left side with three reflective pieces of glass and a black visor that covers his eyes in a dark glass. The only feature of soldier that was not covered was his mouth. Twisted into serious frown. In his right arm he held up a young man a foot in the air by the collar of his strange jacket. Only Colbert noticed that in his left hand he held a small black device that had two metal prongs.

The young man appeared to be the same age as the students wearing a jacket with a hood, white on the shoulders with a white shirt under and baggy blue pants and well wore shoes of a make and design unknown unlike any they had ever seen but was assumed to be lesser for not being made of fine polished leather.

Both men turned to the assemble group of creatures, students and and teacher. And there eyes both met those of the pick haired girl closest to them.

("Follow my lead and bow down to her, I have a plan. Remember we known this story".) Said the intimidating figure in black.

("I will do as you ask because I do not want to be tased. Wow, she is cuter then the designs give her credit. Pity she has no boobs") Said the young man as the black clad man released him.

As Louise stumbled are for words trying to maintain her facade of strength and Colbert moved towards her. The figure in black stepped forward knelt before her and the young man beside him followed his actions.

"Void Mage, Mistress and inheritor of one of the four powers.." said the dark clad figure as he removed his helm to reveal a head of silver hair on over the closed face of a man who appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. And looked into Louise's eyes with his own unnaturally blue eyes.

("Hey what are doing you can't tell her that now, that isn't how the story goes") Saito Hiraga interrupted a look of shock and then anger crossed large man's youthful face.

("You speak French! good for you, now shut up, they are confused and shocked they might buy this")"Forgive my apprentice he is but a candidate to serve as void mages guardian, and is also in a state of shock he was at the altar when your call came and please forgive me mistress but why did you make the call early, our covenant states that the call be made during an eclipse after the void guardian has been proven worthy" Drake said quickly and theatricality as he quickly hit the boy behind him for a quiet exclamation of eh?.

"You called me a void mage but that's impossible there hasn't been, no one has been. I can't be void is a lost element and I" Louise spluttered turning to her teacher looking for answers only to find Colbert looking on in surprise.

Drake growled. "Lost element?, have the heirloom stones been lost, is the prayer book locked away. Have the people of my world been preparing our best and brightest and sending them into the void for no one to open the way. This is too much, we have been fulfilling the covenant for six thousand years for nothing".

Colbert shifted uneasily at the implication of the words. Louise just stared blankly between her teacher and the black and grey clad man and his apprentice.

"This is unprecedented but if what you say is true, what is to happen. What can we do. And what can we do for Miss Valliere, she requires a familiar." Colbert said asking the world itself as much as he was asking the kneeling giant before him.

"Void guardian not familiar, my apprentice and I would wait till night to connect with our world and that we would return and then we would send through our best and brightest forged anew of the four elements and born of blood and power now that the void mage has opened the way." Drake solemnly spoke knowing that his words were working.

"Wow, they are actually buying your story. I really didn't want to be her familiar... Why does it look like everyone can understand me speaking Japanese now". Saito looked up at the stunned crowd.

Drake moved faster then should be humanly possible and flung Saito over his shoulder. "Whoever cast the damn translation spell is going to have their teeth knocked out. Come on big mouth we are out of here." And Drake started to take off with the teen over his shoulder.

"What?" Asked Colbert.

"What?" Asked Louise.

"Hey Zero your lying familiars are getting away" yelled one of the boys in the class as others started to laugh.

"Tabitha is it just me or is the big one running as fast as a horse" Said the Red headed girl.

"Faster then horse" said the blue haired mage.

Louise was screaming on the inside. These two people tried to trick her. And now was the time that she would prove herself her mothers daughter. She raised her wand, fury driving her actions. And not even casting a chant detonated the ground out from underneath Drake and Saito while also demolishing the castle wall.

Flames erupted from the explosion and only two saw the source. Saito as he slammed into the ground and the dragon familiar Sylphid seeing with clearer hawk like vision the flames erupting out of the dark clothed man's mouth.

"I don't care if you lied to get out it. I summoned you both. You are my familiars and you belong to me" Louise smirked as strode over the debris and past the shocked looks of her classmates at the display of her rage.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere and by the five elements I bless you and claim you as my familiars".

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnn end of chapter two. hope whoever reads it likes it. If not I don't care I am just doing this for fun and relearning how to write as my brain had decided to do strange and ungoldy things to itself...weird rant over.**


	3. Chapter 3 Smartphone before disaster

**Don't own familiar of zero don't own other things but there is a reason why this is game x-overs.**

 **Hope you have fun reading this is all going somewhere.**

* * *

Candle light and the smell of straw were the first thing that Hiraga Saito knew of when he came too. A decent sized bed of a heavy wooden frame could be seen as his eyes focused. And then he saw the pink haired girl muttering and pacing back and forth at the window.

In the corner in chains lay the man Saito had dragged through to this world with him. The man who had tried to talk their way out of trouble and failed because Saito had opened his mouth at a very bad time.

"The little one has runes, well the big one said he was a candidate, but those marks on the big one. What are they. They keep changing. Why couldn't the big one have gotten the proper runes" the girl spoke quickly.

"He called me a void mage but that is impossible. It has to be I am a failure. Could I dare hope. Those things he said. I am so confused. Dogs, lying dogs. A big liar and a little stupid one", Louise muttered as she paced back and forth.

"He isn't meant to be here, I dragged him through the portal. He was trying to protect me" Saito spoke to the girl. As he sat up and saw that he too had a chain on his ankle leading to a large weight.

She froze in place, her pacing and muttering stopped. The look of shock and confusion on her face evident. She turned away from the boy adjusted her robes and walked to pick up her wand from the night stand.

"Explain, familiar and I may be be kind enough to let you have a meal" the girl said her face shifted to a mask of pride like steel.

"I was walking home, after my afternoon run. When I saw this green portal in the street. I know this story my otaku friends made sure of it with me sharing the name of the hero".

"Explain faster Dog, I want to know why you both tried to decive me" Louise bent forward over the boy wand dangling in hand in what was an attempt at a threat.

"My name is Saito Hiraga. I have the same name as the hero in the story. It is probably why the portal showed up in front of me. I have the same name as the boy you summone in the story Louise Valliere. I don't understand it myself. I though people like him were a urban legend. Strange stories that crazy people tell each other about" Saito blurted out as quickly as he could keeping eye contact with the girl who he knew could make his life hell.

"I still don't understand. He made grand claims and said you were from another world. He called me a void mage. I want the truth. What sort of legend is he", Louise pouted as she tapped Saito lightly on the head with her wand.

"We are from another world. And in our world we don't have magic, or elves or orcs." Saito almost stopped at the look of confusion on Louises face but pressed on.

"Things happen on our world sometimes that can't be explained. Hundreds of people loosing time in the middle of a city, having hours of their lives gone with no clue of what happened" Louise looked surprised at the suggestion of such an occurrence.

"Earthquakes and disasters too small and focused to be natural. Stories of monsters and superhumans who remain hidden. And most of these stories have in common, is that the metaguard are there when these things happen. The rumours say that the metaguard silence the truth of what is happening. Others say they are fighting a war in the shadows to keep the world safe. All he ever did is try to protect me and I don't even know his name", Saito looked at the little lady as she sat at down at a desk.

"Why should I believe any of this. What proof do you have. And what is a superhuman. I need answers so I can know if I should punish the two of you or not" Louise stamped her foot only serving to almost knock her off her chair.

"A superhuman is someone who goes beyond the limits of what the human body can do. Stronger, faster, tougher or with strange abilities that would be considered impossible. But that doesn't matter it is only rumours" Saito said as he thought of ways to convince the girl while she scoffed at him. Looking down at himself and coming to a idea.

"Have you seen clothes like ours before. Look closely. Look at my shoes. Your shoes are made of leather, mine are made of rubber and plastics a substance made from oil. Can you see this" Saito said as he zipped up the front of his jacket.

"Have you seen any clothing like mine before and what about what he is wearing. Take a look at this" Saito reached into his pocket and pulled out a smart phone and a glasses case.

Louise leaned forward taking in the small irregularities of what she was being shown as proof.

Saito held the phone up and hoped that the battery was holding out. Quick fingers pressed against the screen.

"It certainly seems to be a thin little box. What does it hold" and then fell from her chair startled at the camera flash.

"What was that, what did you do" Her pride wounded at her undignified shock Louise had quickly throw a book at Saito splitting open his head causing Saito to yelp.

"My phone takes images of what is put in front of it. See" Saito fought back tears at the blow to his head but smiled at the wonder on the girls face.

"That's me, like a mirror image but still. You said where you come from doesn't have magic" And Louise moved to sit closer to Saito as he manipulated his wondrous device.

"We don't, people dream of it and imagine what it would be like to have power like it. We have science. This is built by great minds learning and building and improving. Always improving. Without magic we have built so much and...I can show you pictures of my world. I have them on this. I even have videos and music" Saito laughed a bit at the look on Louise's face.

"Are you really sure it isn't magic. I oh my" the girls voice caught in her throat as Saito started a video he had taken the previous year at Tokyo airport.

"This is me and my family on our trip to a tropical Island. Those are jet air planes in the background you can cross a ocean is a few hours flight in them. We used to travel allot every year as I grew up. My father speaks many languages and used to work as a translator, he teaches languages now at universities. My Mother is a international corporate lawyer" Saito beaned to Louise.

"This is video of me and my parents taking me to a restaurant in Tokyo. See the city. So many people. Oh look this is when my parents thought I was weird for trying to get the moon in the shot behind the tower but it was full and looked awesome" Saito laughed not even registering the sharp inhalation of breath coming from Louise.

"Your parents, they love you don't they" the girl said realisation setting in.

"Yeah my Mother...ah...my mother. That's strange I can't remember her name" Saito looked and stared blankly ahead.

"Setoh are you all right. Is something wrong" Louise looked as the boy stared ahead blankly before starting to shake and convulse.

"No, please what's wrong. Please stop shaking Setoh. Please. Someone help. Please." Louise gripped the boy and started to cry.

"Why, what is happening. Someone please help", the girl cried. In her panic she looked to the other person chained to her wall. The large man in black and grey. Not having the time to think as to how to wake him she kicked him as hard as she could hoping to wake the large man.

It was Louise clutching her foot on the floor screaming that brought him to consciousness.

"Are my head feels like it has been scrambled, why are you screaming. Why the fuck am I in chains. Ah." taking a moment to try to understand the situation Drake stood feeling the pull of the chains on his wrists against the mounting to the wall.

"Setoh was showing me his thon and we were talking about his parents and then he started shaking" Louise cried out.

"Damn it, the runes are already at it. Trying to make him forget. Probably damaging his brain to do it" Drake growled as he casually tested the strength of the chains once more.

"The familiar runes are doing this, Founder say it isn't so" The girl pleaded.

"Magic that remakes the mind to be more loyal, anything that gets in the way gets wiped. I have an idea and I hope this works." Drake yanked the chains free from the wall and moved over to Saito and knelt down.

He reached under his down the neck of his shirt and pulled out a silver pendant and placed it over Saito's neck.

An ever so slight glow flowed over Saito's body and he stopped convulsing and calmed.

"I didn't know if that would work ha ha," Drake said as the looked down at the boy as he seemed to be dreaming.

Louise hobbled to the man's side and looked on at the resting boy and then to the large man beside her.

"Is he cured. How did you do that, is it more of your science Setoh told me about" Louise looked to the giant of a man beside her.

"Cured no. If that is taken off him the runes will go back to work rewriting his brain. If they try to work to hard he could suffer permanent injury or even die. So Louise, would you mind telling me why I was chained to the wall. Your answer to that is of great importance" his concerned voice shifted to a deadpan tone as he looked to the young girl.

"Well Sir, please call me Miss Valliere until I know you better or even your name. As for why you are here and chained. You were both deemed untrustworthy. And I could only have you both brought to my room as my familiars as long as you were chained for my..." Louise trailed of looking at the broken chains and then continued.

"You were both marked by the bonding so, oh Founder. Setoh told me he dragged you through. How could I have marked you both. I really am a Zero to have dragged two people from another world and given one of them runes that could kill him and bound another who was not meant to be here" Louise downcast hobbled to her bed. Looking for a moment at the boy on the floor before taking one her pillows and placing it under the boys head.

"I am a failure".

"Kid you are no failure, yours is a story of great power hidden in plain sight. Though I have to say I am really surprised I got marked" he said as he started looking over his body. Checking over himself while ignoring the twitching of the girls eye.

"I am sixteen, I am no kid. You can't talk either other then being overgrown and having the hair of a old man you can't be more then twenty" the petulant girl stomped only to yelp as she had stomped her injured foot.

"My name is Drake Hunter kid, and I will just say that I am older then any living person you have ever met. I can't find any marks on me are you sure I got zapped by the binding Miss Valliere" He said as he scratched at his manacles and eyed the remains of the chains.

Louise gestures for Drake to come closer.

"See these markings only become visible when you bring a wand close to them. The are strange runes that don't make sense. Lot's of little lines and circles tightly packed together. You have them on the backs of both hands and on your forehead. And.." Louise gasped. "Your eyes, the little runes are all over your eyes. What did I do you".

Drake sat down on the bed next to the girl despite the look she gave him. Brought a finger to each eye and removed something small and blue that he placed into a small capsule he took from one of the many pockets.

"Can you see the binary better now" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh gods you're blind".

"Nope look closer, you'll see tiny little black pupils. I took out my lenses as they were getting itchy. So is there more binary across my eyes" Drake said almost laughing.

"I can see, yes, that is strange. And the benari runes are all over your eyes. Both hands, your forehead and eyes. What could this mean. Professor Colbert said he would look into this" Louise placed her wand at her side.

"Colbert will find plenty on Saito's runes. But mine, it is a language from my world, of course it has to be that language. I have no idea what this means" he said holding up his hand to Louise. "But I have an idea of why it marked me. I have defences against magic found on worlds other then my own. One of them is absorbing magic directed at me".

"Oh. Oh oh ahah. That explains why they couldn't levitate you up to my room and had to have golems carry you. So this isn't my fault. When I tried to bind you...this is my fault isn't it".

Drake Nodded.

"When you blew me up and then tried to bind me. I absorbed some of the magic. Your magic is all mixed up with void power which probably dispelled my defences and reacted weirdly causing me to absorb something. This could be nothing or a big problem" Drake said as he stood and looked down on the unconscious Saito.

"Void power, you were telling the truth. I am of the void" Louise looked stunned.

"Yeah, you are. You possess void element magic. Of the dispel variety. Any magic spell of enchantment your void element comes into contact with gets disrupted or destroyed. Oh shit" Drake said kneeling down to Saito.

"No bad language in the presence of a lady", she huffed.

"Void disrupts enchantments, the thing keeping Saito safe is enchanted" He said reaching out to the boy on the floor.

"Oh shit" Said Louise as the silver pendant around Saito's neck faded a little and he began to shake and sweat.

Drake reached out a hand to the boy check his pulse. And the binary runes hidden on his body flared to life, flooding the room with light.

* * *

In a large office fidgeting in his seat sat an old man with a massive beard with his head held in his hands. Opposite him were a bald man with a stack of books on his lap and a woman who had just been let into the room.

"At least tell me that after this eventful day that young Miss Valliere and her companions are well now. If Lady Tabitha had not seen that light and alerted the maid staff things may have gotten much worse. Tell me. How are the three of them fairing" the exasperated old man asked a middle aged woman in a with greying blue hair.

"Well Miss Valliere woke within minutes but could not move well due to breaking her foot. Though she refuses to admit as to how she did it. The two she summoned are unconscious though there is a great irregularity too them making standard water magic treatment difficult" she said as she sat in a chair.

"What sort of irregularity, Madame Maria" asked a clearly interest if tired Colbert as he organised his stacks of books and notes in front of him. Leading the bearded old man to just look on in disbelief at his younger colleagues enthusiasm during this late hour.

"We had to have the first year earth mage teacher carry both of them with golems this time. When my infirmary assistant tried to levitate the grey black soldier and she almost fainted as if her will was drained. And this time the boy was resistant to all attempts at levitation magic. It was only when we got them all to the infirmary that we found the source of the boys irregularity though Miss Valliere insisted we not remove the charmed pendant as it was preventing his familiar runes from damaging his mind. As for the soldier his differences run deeper".

The old man sighed and looked tiredly and the master healer.

"Please go on".

"Water healing divination magic is extremely draining to preform on him and mostly ends in failure. Hands on examination yields oddities. His muscle mass feels dense like that of a earth trolls. He is far heavier than he appears. And well when we removed his armoured coat. We found his body to be covered in scars. But the odd thing was the scars have a odd metallic look to them. As if his skin is reinforced with iron. Osmand it is as if someone had.." The healer looking downcast, not willing to speak the conclusion she had come to.

"And Miss Valliere how is she doing after her eventful day" Osmand asked.

"She sits not far from the two in the infirmary clutching the soldiers helm. She carried it the whole way as she walked with us, refusing to be levitated or carried. Only when we told her that the boy and soldier were stable did she let us even know her foot was injured. But now she should be resting".

"Thank you Madame Marie, you may rest now yourself it is getting late. You may tell Miss Longueville that she can finish for the night as well." Osmand wearily waited for Marie to leave the room.

"So Jean what did you find in the stack of books that you have been eagerly waiting to tell me about".

"The runes on the boy and what the soldier said had me go straight to the library. I have no doubt that the boy bears the runes of the legendary Gandalfr. Thankfully the students took the soldiers words as a lie" Colbert then laid books other the table each marked with the runes the boy bore on his left hand.

"That will make it easier, though we must ensure this does not spread beyond the academies grounds. To think that the Valliere family would produce a child capable of summoning people from another world. Will wonders never cease" Osmond leaned back in his chair, stuffing his pipe as his mouse familiar climbed up onto his shoulder.

"You believe they are from another world Sir. I thought that was a half truth on his part" Colbert said shocked.

"I was watching on the crystal ball. The colour and make of this soldiers clothes may be different but the style and form are too similar to deny a connection to the mystery of a man who saved my life many years ago" Osmand leaning in closer.

"Another world, would that be why the soldiers binding marks are unknown and the boy reacted so badly to the runes".

"Perhaps it is Colbert but we must wait and watch to find out more. The girl and her two summons are now the greatest mystery this academy has ever seen. We need to observe and learn with caution and secrecy" Osmand stood and turned out the window and saw in the distance a dragon flying in the moonlight.

* * *

If he had been more alert he would have realised the two girls on it's back had just broken off a wind spell from his window. One used for listening to sounds at a great distance.

"So Tabitha what do you make of all this. Boys from another world brought here by the zero" said the redhead not the least bit upset she had broken off a date to go sneaking around with her subdued friend.

"Interesting mystery" said the blue haired girl as she brought her dragon in to land.

"Two words, oh my Tabi. This must really have you excited" laughed the red head.

* * *

 **This is leading somewhere and as long as I am well enough I hope to keep updating this.**

 **What will Louise be like knowing she ripped two people out from another world. What is Drake and what other worlds has he been too. Who cast the translation spell and will be getting their teeth kicked out. All this in the next so long as the characters don't start taking it in a different direction again.**

 **Hope who so ever read this enjoy this ramble**


	4. Chapter 4 Inventories and Angry Fops

**Okay here is part four. I don't own of zero belones to respective rights holders. And any computer games I allude to are owned by their rights holders.**

* * *

Saito woke to the sound of light snoring. Ignoring it he lay in the bed and just tried to go back to sleep. Trying to make himself comfortable and convince himself that it was all a dream. A strange horrible dream brought on by all the teasing his otaku friends gave him.

As he got more relaxed and tried to settle into a delusion that all was right with the world and that he was going to be doing his routine of school, exercise and cram school he was broken from his attempts by the sound of light taping sounds interspersed with the snoring.

He sat up and moved the curtain that surrounded the bed in the infirmary. He could see Louise, pink hair dishevelled and sleeping on a bed opposite his as she held a black tactical helmet tight in her arms.

And in the bed beside him. In a black T-shirt sat a young man with white hair and blank white eyes who was typing away at a laptop computer of a make he didn't recognise.

"Did I wake you kid, sorry about that. You probably need the sleep with what you have been through. Not every day someone get dragged into a de fictionalised world. And then gets knocked out twice in the space of a few hours" said the man as he typed away and mumbled as he worked.

"Ah no, Louise woke me. I could hear her snoring before I could hear the typing. So she snores as well. That detail the anime didn't have" Saito spoke quietly hoping to to not wake the girl.

"You would snore and sniffle like that too if you spent most of the night crying" said the man as he worked at the computer.

"She was crying?" Saito asked and then looked felt the weight of the silver pendant around his neck. "I was talking to her and then I am can't remember anything" Saito looked at the pendant and looked to the man.

"You had a seizure of a sort. You might have been able to convince her that we are from another world, but you managed to get the runes to kick into high gear. I wouldn't take that off if I was you. Unless you want the runes to start messing with your head again" Said the man as Saito fiddled with the amulet.

"How is this stopping the runes" asked the teen as the young silver haired man ignored him and worked at his computer.

"And where did you get the computer from. Your suit might have had a loot of pockets action movie guy but none of them were big enough to hold that" Saito asked trying to keep his voice down while also trying to sound annoyed enough to get a response.

"Enchanted with magic resistance and a mental stat boost. In short keeps the mind from being played with. As for this. Standard equipment that I keep in my inventory space" Said the man annoyed while he worked at the computer.

"Enchanted, okay. That's good" Saito sat lay back on the bed trying to accept the answer and held the pendant close before tucking it under his T-shirt. Before he snapped back up.

"Inventory space? What does that mean" Saito said loudly.

Louise snorted a little, muttering stupid dog in her sleep and curled her arms around the helmet more tightly.

"Exactly what it means. I have an inventory where I can store things. One of the useful side effects of the worlds I travelled too. And just so you know my name is Drake Hunter, please don't forget it" said the man as he tried to get back to work on the computer.

"So you are like a computer game character. That's insane" Saito said looking at the man in disbelief.

"Saito Hiraga" Drake looking annoyed pointed at the teen. Then pointed to the window where the two moons could be made out in the early morning sky. Then pointed at Louise. And then flipped the boy off with both hands.

"Ah Sorry. But it is so hard to believe. I still don't believe this. The rumours say that Meta-guard fight monsters and things but this and you being like a game character. It's a bit much" He gave a look of disbelief.

Drake turned away from his computer and looked at the teen.

"Fiction and reality are blurring, that is where the monsters are coming from. Stories slipping in. As for what I am. I had a bad habit of naming all my player characters after myself, you can guess what happened to me can't you. I was lucky. Whatever did it made some mistakes. Unlike some of the other poor bastards".

"It happened to other people. Other people went through what is happening to me" Saito clutched the pendant through his shirt looking downcast, until Louise gave a snort in her sleep which broke his introspection.

"Don't worry kid. I am enacting the rabbit hole protocols. See this laptop. It has some features that would blow your mind. One of them being a quantum entanglement communication system. I am writing a report and uploading everything from my helmet camera to this. And when the system connects we have a line back to earth and help" Drake said as he worked at his computer.

"And if it doesn't connect?" Saito asked.

"We know this story, and we know there are ways out. We might have to play along with events. Or we could push things our way" He said as he worked.

"And her. She seems so real what will happen to her." the teen gestured to the snoring pink haired girl.

"She is real, everyone here is real. Don't forget that and don't let me forget either. When we get back we will send through a replacement Saito. One who can live here and make sure everything goes right".

Saito looked at the girl and then nodded in agreement to Drake.

"I am putting my trust in you. Please help me escape from this".

"I will do everything in my power kid. Even if everything goes to hell, I will get you out of this. I promise you." said the silver haired man.

A knock came at the door waking Louise with a start. She looked around the room in the confused state of unfamiliar surroundings. Looking at the two men blurry eyed before recognising them as people she had summoned.

"Miss Valliere, it is Madame Maria. I thought I would wake you and check on how the gentlemen are doing" the Cheerful middle aged woman with blue grey hair then busied herself and once giving everyone a clean bill of health sent them on their way to prepare for the day.

Louise quietly lead them back to her room. Head held high for any student who would see her in the early hours. Once they got back to her room. She held a finger up before walking dignified and head held high. Before throwing herself onto her bed covering her face with a pillow and letting loose a muffled scream.

"Feeling better now" Saito questioned as Louise looked up at the two. Before she shook her head and produced a muffled scream once again this time kicking and hitting her bed with all the considerable force her tiny body could muster.

"For the sake of my reputation as a noble. Please don't mention my undignified behaviour to anyone. It is just that I took you both from another world and and nothing goes right for me and I don't know what to do" the noble stifled a sob as she spoke.

"Louise. I am working out what to do right now. With this" the youthful silver haired man said as he sat down and opened up his laptop.

"Is that a bigger smart thone" she asked.

"It can do more then a smart phone. Let me show you kid" the white eyed soldier, turned the machine to face Louise and Saito.

A hour passed. Louise's eyes were opened even further to a world vastly different to the one she has known her entire life. About a world without magic and everything that had been accomplished without it. Only for the flow of information to be interrupted for the call to breakfast.

"Follow me. You can continue telling me about your world. As we have breakfast" Louise proclaimed and ushered the men out while she got changed into a new uniform and brushed her hair.

"We get to have breakfast, I thought, it would be moldy bread and sitting on the floor" Saito whispered.

"Butterfly effect, she has been shown enough proof that we are from another world. Things are already changing. She knows we are from a world without magic. But also knows we have devices she probably equates as equivalent to it".

"So we don't have to deal with this commoner treatment from her then. We get to be treated like human beings" Saito scratched at the back of his head as they waited in the hallway.

"Well, we have convinced one person of the most important so far. Because if this world follows one path closer then the other. Louise has the potential to open a gate home for you" Drake said with a knowing smile.

"Do we tell her about not being" Saito began to say but was interrupted by Drake hand clamping onto his face.

"We do not tell her or anyone. Okay. If they ask directly about how we know so much about this world. We tell them that we have seers or psychics who can see into other worlds. We do not tell them under any circumstances. Got it" Drake released Saito.

"All right let's head to the dinning hall. Can you two make sure your smart thon and computer are visible to the others at the table. I really want to show off that you two are uncommon as can be" Louise said with a smile.

Drake laughed, having an idea of what the girl was thinking, "I don't see why not Louise".

"My smart phone might run out of charge though. It might only have an hour or two at best" Saito spoke as Louise frowned a little.

"Don't worry I have some cables and solar chargers on me" Drake said as they followed Louise down the steps of the tower and walked across the campus.

* * *

The three arrived at the dinning hall, Drake pulled a chair out for Louise before he and Saito sat opposite her. Ignoring all the chatter from the other students present. Louise said that when a maid came to ask what meal she wanted that she would ensure food was brought for both the men.

Louise sat quiet. Unsure of how to talk to the people from another world in front of her peers. The chatter and occasional mention of zero getting under her skin as she tried to maintain her composure. Saito sat looking at his phone trying to hide how intimidated he was by being in a unreal world.

Drake looked from side to side and behind him before becoming still. He sat with his eyes staring slightly ahead and face unnaturally still catching Louise's attention.

'What is Drake doing, please don't be doing something strange that could embarrass me' Louise thought as raised his right hand out in front of him. In an instant his empty hand held a silver plate and a bundle of white cords. Louise's eyes bulged and she started to cough.

"Here you go Saito, solar charger and some cables. Are you alright Miss" Drake said with a smile as the girl started to cough and splutter and turn red.

The girl stood rapidly almost toppling the chair behind her. When she heard her classmates hush and mutter zero she composed herself and leaned across the table and tried to look into Drake's blank eyes.

"What was that, you just did. Where did those things come from", Louise tried to keep her voice down as Drake just smile at her from across the table.

"He has an inventory space. He can store things. That is where he had his computer" Saito said to Louise as he went through the cables trying to find the one that would fit his phone.

"You both said that people on your world don't have magic. Just science devices. Can you do that too" Louise spluttered out trying to keep her voice down.

"No only he can" Saito answered getting annoyed at Drake's odd behavior.

"How?" Louise growled as she turned crimson.

"I have been to other worlds. And it changed me. That is why my eyes are like this" Drake said casually.

Louise nodded thinking the words reasonable enough. Remembering tales of people taken in stories and coming back different.

"What other things do you have in the space" she asked intrigued, as Saito looked to Drake his attention caught.

"I can show you both later when we don't have an audience" he said while opening up his computer on the table trying to ignore the gawking students.

Things quieted down as maids started to enter the hall. Bringing food on carts and asking students what they would like from the selection of breakfast foods.

A maid with a dark hair and a bright smile. Walked over to the table occupied by the lone trio as other staff avoided them or served other students.

"What would you and your company like for breakfast today Miss Valliere" Said the young maid with a smile.

"I would like some roast pork and eggs. Some baked apple. And, it would be alright for my company to choose what they would like to eat" Louise said as the maid gathered her order and placed it arranging the knives and forks.

"I would like a small amount eggs and some bread" Saito said with a smile to the pretty maid.

"Would you happen to have a apple or two Siesta" Drake said as he caught himself and internally cursed.

"I have a few Sir" said the slightly confused maid as she loaded three apples onto a plate. "If you don't mind my impudence Sir I don't think we have ever met and yet you know my.." Siesta trailed off as she saw Drake's white eyes. "Oh my you're blind".

A snort of laughter could be heard from a group of young men who at a nearby table.

"Hahahaha oh this is too rich. The Zero summoned a commoner and a blind man. Malicorne I told you there had to be something wrong with them. And she has the nerve to have them at the table with her" Said a blond fop of a boy got up to take a closer look.

Siesta looked looked distressed at seeing the anger on Louise's face. Saito just sat there in a stupor. And as the blonde fop approached Drake stood and took the Apples from the maid and tossed the three into the air. Before catching them and started to juggle two of them one handed as he ate the other.

The fop froze seeing the white eyed man juggling while eating and clearly staring him down with blank white eyes.

"But you are blind, how are you" the blonde boy stalled as the blank white globes met his own eyes.

"I see blonde hair, blue eyes. And confusion. I would advise not taking appearances as they seem young man" Drake took another bite of his apple. "I see fine, Guiche De Gramont".

As Drake, sat down again as Gramont walked back to his seat. Siesta, worriedly looked to the three at the table.

"Don't worry Miss. You have done nothing wrong" Drake said while Saito just ate his food ignoring everyone.

"But I, Miss Valliere. I must apol.." Siesta stopped as Louise held up a hand.

"I thought he was blind as well at first sight of those eyes, but he is not. So I do not fault you for your shock Miss. But can I ask you to assist me and my companions to move our meal out to the tea area. I have grown weary of my peers antics" Louise Valliere said as she stood and looked to her companions while Saito clearly was enjoying his food too much to care about anything around him.

Drake nudged Saito and the boys helped the maid as they removed themselves from the dinning hall. To the courtyard set up for the second year students.

* * *

Only two other students sat in the tea area already. A blue haired girl with glasses a book and a large blue dragon behind her and a tanned red head who looked almost excited to see the trio and the maid set their breakfast at the table.

"Thank you for assisting me kind Sirs" Siesta curtsied.

"It was no problem. I was always taught to help where I can" Saito bowed to the girl.

"And no need for formality I am Drake Hunter".

"And I am Saito Hiraga" said the teen bowing.

Siesta walked away with a little spring in her step after leave a second serving of breakfast to Saito and empting a fruit bowl out for Drake.

"Why were you both so polite to her. She is just a maid, a commoner" Louise asked with a bit of venom to her voice.

Saito hesitated and looked away. Not knowing what to say about what role Siesta will play in this world.

"Because she is a person. Saito, my report is done and I have locked some files. You can show Louise whatever videos she wants to see, show her some of our worlds history, it is filed under 'trunk timeline'. I am going to take a nap in the sun. Just don't touch the game files okay." Drake growled as he set up the laptop on the table.

"Did I upset him, Saito?" Louise asked as she sat down in front of the computer with her breakfast.

"Probably" Saito said as he ate and looked through the video files on the computer.

Drake lay down on the grass and tried to rest and ignore the world.

"What's this".

"It is a device from the world where Saito and Drake come from".

"Is that real".

"Everyone come look at this".

"Moving pictures of another world".

"I never would have thought such a thing possible".

"Incredible, what sort of magic is this".

"It isn't magic. It comes from science. There world is very different from ours"

"What is that one. Can you show us that one".

"Oh look it is the academy. Why does the image shake so much".

"It must footage from his helmet camera from when me and Drake were knocked out".

"Oh look Montmorency, it's Guiche".

"Why is he kissing that girl, Guiche".

"You why were you kissing my betrothed".

"I didn't know. He lied to me".

"What you have done is unforgivable. You have made two girls cry. I challenge you to a duel you cad".

"I refuse".

"You cannot refuse I am nobility and you are nothing but a lying little commoner who needs to be taught a lesson".

"Son of a bitch" Drake yelled as he opened his eyes and stood up. "Stupid mother fucking arse-hole, are we not allowed to avoid this stupidity. You little dumb-ass fop. Listen to me. You screwed up. You actions upset those girls. And you can't shift blame and take out being caught on other people. You are not getting a duel. You are going to act like a man and apologise to those girls or so help me I will knock some sense into you".

"Well I never. To be spoken to like that by a common nobody. I demand satisfaction and will fight you both of the zero's commoner familiars meet me at Vestri court in half an hour" Guiche De Gramont declared to the crowd, some of whom were shaking their heads. While Louise just looked angry in general at having the pride of showing off the computer taken from her.

"No, no, no, no, no, and no again. No more you will make me angry" Drake replied as Saito stood beside him gripping his fists tightly.

"If I cannot have my satisfaction in a duel then I shall remove the source of the lies that hurt those two flowers of womanly beauty" Gramont flourished his want while chanting quickly.

Saito turned to the table as time seemed to slow down in his panicked state. Drake right beside him moving fast towards the table. Neither making it in time as the computer was smashed by a female looking bronze statue.

Saito turned to Gramont his fists gripped in fury. Taking a stance he launched himself at the blonde fool as the runes on his left hand began to glow.

The only thing that stopped Gramont from having his head caved in by perfectly executed roundhouse kick was that Saito had been caught in mid air by Drake.

"You, you have no idea what you have done. I am going to make you eat your teeth. I am going to take that wand and shove it right up your..." Saito's screams of rage were muffled by Drake's hand going over his mouth as the teen struggled to break free.

"That duel you wanted, You will have it. Half an hour in Vestry court" Drake coldly said as he held Saito back.

Shaken Gramont answered after a few seconds with "Very well I look forward to teaching you cads a lesson".

"We'll see who learns what you ass" Saito yelled as he struggled in Drake's arms.

Drake picked up the pieces of the shattered computer as Saito paced back and forth. Occasionally taking a stance and performing part of a kata or just grunting in rage.

Louise looked on in shock. Other students behind her or already moving to take a position in Vestry court to watch the show. As Siesta moved to her side having heard the commotion.

"Drake what is Saito doing. You both can't be serious about duelling him. He is mage. He could hurt you both. You are from a world without magic. You can't know what he could do to you." the pink haired girl looked on confused. And remembered what Drake did his restraints the night before. "Oh founder, I have no idea what you could do to him".

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him too badly. Hey Saito get over here" Drake yelled.

"I cannot promise that I won't break his jaw" Saito said a dark look on his still enraged face.

"But you can't fight a mage, a commoner could never beat a mage" Siesta said to the pair, fear on her face.

"Don't worry I have a plan, Saito. Are you up for it" Drake asked.

"Depends on what the plan is. I really want to hit him" Saito stomped as he psyched himself up.

"You can't both be serious. Please act like civilized people" Louise face palmed.

"Alright, what have you got in mind" said the teen.

* * *

"I congratulate you on your..." Gramont started to say as the crowd shushed when Saito and Drake entered the courtyard. Saito had a murderous look on his face and wore Drake's combat vest over his tshirt. Drake walked in carrying some pieces of firewood and two black sticks with handles while eating an apple.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to adjust the body armour for Saito" Drake declared sounding a little bored.

"Alright, Let's begin I am Guiche De Gramont Also known as Guiche the bronze and your opponent will be my bronze Valkyries" with a flourish of his rose styled wand petal fell and two golems armed with maces and shields formed from the earth.

"I am Saito Hiraga, of planet earth. Am I am going to beat you with these tonfa" Saito said as he the grabbed the black sticks from Drake. The runes on his hand glowing faintly as he stood ready to move.

"I am Drake Hunter, and I can't take this seriously. I have things to do." the white haired man snarled.

"Then let this be a lesson to you both" Guiche the bronze proclaimed as his golems rushed forward.

Only to have Saito dart quickly and crush the first golems chest with a quick strike with the tonfa. That knocked the construct over.

As Guiche looked on dumbstruck, Drake took action. The next instant a piece of firewood struck Guiche's wrist causing him to yelp in pain and drop his wand. A instant latter a apple struck him in the face, exploding on impact.

The crowd watched in silence as Guiche fell to the ground either knocked out or fainting. Saito panted and looked around before moving to the remaining golem and kicking it's head off with a roundhouse kick and then senselessly battering the lifeless construct to the ground with the tonfa.

"Well that worked. I didn't even have to hit him" Saito said as he relaxed his body and walked over to Louise and Siesta who had watched with mouths open.

Drake walked over to the unconscious blonde fop. Checked his vitals and looked at the bruise forming on his wrist. He looked at the mob of stunned students.

"Alright since Mr Gramont is out cold and can't teach anyone a lesson. Class is now in session. What were the mistakes he made in this duel" Drake asked the stunned group. A turn of events that the mages had little idea to make of as he turned his white eyes on the crowd.

"He picked a fight with you two" called out a male student from the back of the pack which caused part of the crowd to laugh breaking some of the tension.

"Yes mistake number one was trying to fight two opponents at once. Anyone else have an idea of what else he did wrong" Drake adressed the group As louise charged over to him leapt and dragged him down to her eye level, "Yes Louise".

The pink haired girl standing on her toes stared into the white yes, "What do you think you are doing?".

Drake ignored Louise and turned to the crowd. "Alright, the young Miss with blue hair and your hand raised, what are your thoughts".

"No plan" said Tabitha.

"Yes, no plan of attack. Saito and I had come to the duel prepared. If what we had planned did not work we had other plans. Didn't we Saito" Drake gestured towards the dark haired and still angry teen.

"Yes if you missed with the wood or apple, I was going to throw one of the tonfa at him" Saito declared with a nasty grin.

"Anyone else have an idea on what Gramont did wrong?" Drake called to the crowd as Louise scowled.

"He picked a fight with fearless people from another world" shouted a tanned red headed girl as the blue haired girl elbowed her in the ribs.

"Well yes. You all know nothing about me or Saito. What we know, what we can do, where we came from. Our strengths or how we would fight" Drake pointed to the mangled golem, "Would any of you think Saito capable of destroying something like that when you first saw him" Drake said as Saito struck a pose and puffed out his chest as the red headed girl giggled.

"What happened. Why am I on the ground" Gramont asked to the sky as he groggily woke.

"You got taught a lesson Guiche" a female voice called from the crowd.

"Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up and have a chat" Drake offered a hand down to Gramont.

"Get your hand away from me you cheating commoner filth, do you know who you have dishonoured. My father and his men could have you executed" Gramont slapped away Drake's hand.

"Really" Drake growled as he bent down and got uncomfortably close to Guiches face "Listen here, you brought this on yourself. Saito over there. He wanted to beat you senseless for destroying the only means the two of us have of contacting our world. You destroyed something priceless, that your peers found fascinating. And we showed mercy, don't look like that we did, imagine if Saito had gotten close to you, or if I had hit thrown something else. Now if you want to save face, accept my hand and take a walk with me. Otherwise you will just be known as a spiteful boy who cheats on girls" he said in hushed tone to Gramont.

Gramont took Drake's hand and they walked away from the courtyard.

* * *

Louise sat in her room waiting while Saito slept on a mattress on the floor that had been brought in for him.

"You really did pass out just like he said you would. I know you are not meant to be my familiar but I want you to know that you were amazing today Saito" Louise watched over the sleeping teen. A light knock at the door and Drake entered with Siesta behind him with some food and other items on a tray.

"How is Saito doing Louise. No signs of the runes attacking his mind" Asked the white haired man as he towered over the maid and the mage.

"He is just sleeping. Exhausted as you said he would be" Louise looked at Drake and saw matted red in his hair. "Are you bleeding Drake, what happened".

"Oh this is nothing, when we got out sight of the crowd Gramont tried to have some more Golems have a go at me. Rest assured he is very sorry and wishes to make reparations for destroying the computer" He said with a smile.

"What? That coward, what a disgrace. I will have to deal with this" Louise shot up off the floor grabbing her wand.

"Don't worry it was nothing Louise" Drake said as he moved to block the impending rampage, while Siesta shook at his side.

"You maid, were you there was it really nothing?" Louise demanded from the girl.

"It was terrible, I thought Sir Drake was going to die when that golem struck him from behind. And when the two others started to strike him I thought he was done for" Siesta almost cried remembering the sight.

"And then what happened" Louise scowled up at Drake.

"Sir Drake just ignored the golems strikes and and looked at Master Gramont until he released his magic. And then Sir Drake had me get some tea from the kitchen while the two spoke" the raven haired maid wobbled slightly as she held the tray.

"Thank you, Siesta you have been of great service to me. I will be sure to call on your assistance again in the future" Miss Valliere said with a smile and nod as the maid took it as her cue to leave the room.

Drake scratched at his ear, looking at the ceiling. "It really was nothing, He gave up and listened to me when he worked out he couldn't hurt me".

"Are you even human" Louise looked into the white eyes.

"I would like to think that I am mostly human to be honest. Anyway Gramont, has agreed to provide us with copper and iron ore as reparations for breaking the computer" Said the man as he placed the salvaged pieces of the machine out of his inventory onto Louises desk.

"Iron and copper? Can you use it to repair the device".

"The copper would be useful to make some wire and other things probably with Colbert assistance. But transmuting the iron into silver or gold would be easier as I could use it to purchase items I need" Said the white haired man not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Yes, Professor Colbert would be very interested in helping he dables in devices. And transmuting silver and gold make it easier...transmuting?" Louise caught herself.

Saito began to wake during the exchange between Drake and Louise. The smell of food rousing him in his exhausted state. And he let out a yelp.

"Oh be quiet, Saito. Drake do you have a device that can transmute iron to gold" Louise trembled with anticipation but as Drake shook his head she went pale. Louise jumped across the room and gripped Drakes arm.

"Something is very wrong with me. Drake what did you do to me" Saito yelled as he gripped Drake's other arm.

"Saito please be quiet. How are you going to transmute iron into silver and gold if you don't have a device" Louise pleaded.

"I kinda have a few powers I learnt in the other worlds I went to" Drake admitted.

"Drake what have you done to me" Saito yelled as he kicked Drake in the leg.

"That sounds like magic, does that mean you can do magic Drake" Louise shook the man.

"I guess you could call it magic though it is very different to what this world has" Drake knowing he had blown it, rolled his eyes not that Louise could tell.

"You have magic, you have magic from other worlds" Louise screamed.

Saito punched Drake. "What have you done to me? fix it" he screamed as he punched Drake again.

"Saito what could be more important then Drake having magic" Louise snapped.

"I leveled up" Saito said panicking.

"What?" Both Louise and Drake said staring at the boy.

* * *

 **Well that is that then. Things are starting to move. I hope who so ever read this and enjoys it.**

 **My stupid little brain is starting to move things.**

 **Have fun.**


	5. Chapter 5 Powers in the woods

**I don't own familiar of zero...I don't own the games that are alluded too...I am just a sleep deprived person trying to relearn how to write.**

* * *

Louise sat staring at the two. Her cheeks red, pouting as Saito to her eyes seemed to be being taught some sort of magic that was not of her world.

"Saito, okay I need you to focus on three letters in your mind. You can read English so this shouldn't be too hard. Focus on capital e with lower case s and c. Once that brings up the settings you should be able to set the characters to the interface to kanji and we will go from there" Drake instructed the teen as the boy sat on the floor, legs crossed with eyes unfocused.

"This is really odd. So you are saying that somehow the magi.. power you gained from other worlds has passed onto Saio. Why would this have happened" Louise asked both annoyed and interested in what was happening.

Louise was answered by a hand being held up. After a second the lines and circles glowed to life and started moving. All the small lady said was oh and the quietly began to sulk while blaming herself for trying to bind both men.

"I have it now. What do I do. Should I level up" Saito questioned the white haired man.

"It would probably be best not to. As you are right now you still have a chance of going back to normal. If you start to level up. Well lets just say that you should be prepared properly for it. And we don't even know if the system has bonded to you fully" Drake spoke as he tried to look thoughtful but failed due to his blank white eyes.

"Properly prepared?" the teen looked at the man.

Drake looked down before speaking, "Let's just say that increasing attributes are not exactly a painless experience and if you level enough your body no longer functions in the way a normal human beings does".

"What do you mean" Louise asked fascinated. As Saito backed up a little uneasy.

"The system puts a numbered value on most every facet of a living body. Levelling up means a increase in the numbers. To earn a boost to strength would mean muscle, bone and ligaments being altered. Louise, in simple terms it feels like every bone is being broken at once" Drake said as Saito winced.

"I am not levelling then" the Japanese teen folded his arms, "I don't think it would be worth it".

"I think it would be worth it, to be not being powerless" Louise sighed as she enviously looked at Saito.

"It isn't, Louise if the only way you could grow your magic was to use it on others would you" the white eyed man looked distant.

"I don't know. But I want to see your powers. I want to see what other world magic looks like" Louise insisted.

"Alright but not here. I think we should take a walk into the forest. Saito I think I can teach you more about the system there too".

"Why in the forest, we have free time before dinner. The practise yards should be free. I don't mind it if you have to borrow one of my wands" Louise said eagerly anticipating seeing a new form of magic.

Saito looked on, sensing trouble approaching in the insanity of his life. He watched Drake remove a thin metal ring from his finger. Internally groaning the teen sighed.

"No need to borrow a wand. I don't need one" said the white haired player character as both his hands sparked with flame.

"Wand-less..." a incomprehensible sound escaped Louise's throat as she passed out. Saito rushing to catch her.

"Wow she fainted" Drake said as he tilted his head.

"No shit Drake" Saito said as he held the small woman.

* * *

Across time and space in a basement beneath a Tokyo police station. A group of unique agents sit in a darkened room. Lit in front of them a single screen.

"At approximately seventeen hundred hours yesterday we lost contact with Agent Hunter and a civilian named Hiraga Saito at a warp point. The higher up have been interfering to get the case closed and have Hunter and the civilian declared dead. Three hours ago we got a burst transmission of incomplete data on the quantum network using file encryption for the rabbit hole protocols" Said the female voice of the mission control officer.

"Why the hell are they trying to declare them dead. This isn't an unidentified situation. They have to know this is an alt world deal. We gave them the intel packet" A gruff male voice asked as images came on the screen.

"Could it be because he is capable of building black technology " A no nonsense voice guessed.

"Guys, he gave me a file in case something like this ever happened" another voice answered.

"Well what is it. I want to know why our superiors are trying to screw one of my agents" said the angry mission control.

"Drake is a first generation abnormal. Turns out once he came back from being spirited away. He was forced into military service. His operations handle was Game Freak".

"Well that explains allot. So I take it they have it out for him and don't mind leaving a civilian as collateral damage to get rid of him" the gruff voice guessed.

"So we have an idea as to why they are trying to screw him. Now how are we going to retrieve him and the civi without the higher ups getting in the way" mission control stated.

"We could call in favours from other abnormals. Plenty of people we have helped who have either been changed or have been brought to this reality. I am sure some of them could open the portal again" the no-nonsense voice suggested.

"Drake left some back channel contacts. But we have to be quick. The people who want him out of the way could get aggressive if they find out we got a signal from the other side" said the other voice.

"Alright. Everyone we have to be quiet and careful about this. Try not to bring attention to yourselves and stay safe. Let's get to work. We are going to bring those two home" mission control declared.

As the others left the room, mission control sighed. "We have to get them out of there soon. Otherwise things could become complicated. Hold yourself together Drake".

* * *

'Trees, why am I seeing trees' thought Louise as she opened her eyes. She sat up slowly. 'These are the woods outside the academy. Oh yes Drake wanted to come out here instead of the practise yard', Louise jolted upright as fast as she could looking around startled.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Saito keep some secrets. That way you have something that opponents won't expect if you are in danger. Oh look Louise is awake" The white haired man waved to the girl as she wobbled over to the small clearing. Blinking in the afternoon light.

"How did we get out here. If you embarrassed me in any way I will not be forgiving" Louise stalked towards the pair as she saw a scorched stone some distance away.

"Don't worry, No one saw me carry you. What is the point in bringing you here to show you what I can do if we get spotted" Drake exclaimed with a smile.

"He used this Louise" Saito held up a device in his hand. A metal tube with large button on the end. Saito hit the button and was enveloped in a rainbow like shimmer before vanishing.

"He vanished. How in the, by the founder" the girl darted her head around looking for the teen.

"It is a device that bends light around a person. Making them invisible" the disembodied voice of Saito came from somewhere near Louise.

"Amazing, the others will be green with envy when I show them this" The girl waved her arms around trying to find the boy.

"Nope, not showing anyone. What is the point of being invisible if people know you can turn invisible" Drake called out as he dropped items onto a cut off tree stump.

"But to be able to move unseen is such a rare magic. Surly they would respect mm.. I mean you both if they saw it" the girl pleaded.

"How many people would kill to get their hands on it Louise. If we keep it secret. We can sneak out whenever we want. It could save our lives in an emergency" the man tried to reason with the little noble.

"Yes alright. All manner of brigands would try for the device and even other nobles. Do you have anything I could show to people or must everything remain a secret with you" she wondered over to the items on the stump.

Drake looked at what he had laid out. Gently moving Louise's hand away when she went to touch something. He unfocused his eyes for a moment and then a long black object appeared that he handed to Louise.

"What's this?".

"It's a tactical flash light, that I tweaked a bit. It generates a beam of light. The materials it is made from make it a good club in a pinch. Saito, stop that. My freaky eyes aren't just for show" Drake face palmed at actions and gestures that thankfully went unseen by the girl.

"And this thing you didn't want me to touch" Louise snatched the device up in triumph.

"Please put that down. It isn't safe" Drake looked on a little worried at the sight of the short girl with a large flash light in one hand while she turned over a stun gun in the other.

"So it is some manner of weapon and not a glorified candle" Louise grinned as she held the device.

"Please. At least let me show you how it works" the man pleaded.

"And so you shall" the girl went to hand back the stun gun only to fumble catching her fingers on the trigger in her attempt to catch it. Cables leapt through the air striking a unseen teen to be followed by a crackling noise.

Saito groaned and shook as he fell to the ground shaking. The stealth module flickering on and off as the boy convulsed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" the boy screamed.

"Louise drop that, Come on Saito don't cry" As Drake removed the cables his left hand glowed and golden light enveloped the boy. The boy blinked his pain stopping as he recovered.

"Thanks, that really hurt" Saito said as he got up and sat between the items on the stump and Louise before glaring at her.

Louise looked a little upset before brushing off the upset teen to look at Drake and excitement clear on her face. "What was that device, was that healing magic. It doesn't look like water mage healing magic why was there a glow".

"Could you at least wait until I am recovered before you start asking questions. My head hurts" Saito, chastised the girl.

"Sorry, but aren't you interested in what he can do as well. Your world doesn't have magic and he has been to other worlds. Powers from other worlds. I am sure someone such as yourself knows of the device, maybe even your illustrious family has one. But you told me yourself meta-guard are secretive" the pink haired girl blurted out at high speed.

"Now that you mention it, I am interested in what games he got his powers from" Saito opened his mouth and knew he had figuratively inserted his foot from seeing Drake face palm as Louise tilted her head in confusion.

"Games, don't you mean worlds. Why would he say games Drake. Saito why did you say games" the confused noble stomped her foot in the clearing as she considered grabbing another of the devices behind Saito.

Drake paused and seemed to still for a few moments. Louise looking at his face as he thought waiting for a response. Saito looking down not wanting to meet his face because of his mistake saw Drake's fingers move at his side. Almost like nervous twitching and as Drake remained unfocused the movements speed up to a blur as a slight glow enveloped his left hand.

Louise looking frustrated at the few seconds of silence, looked to the boy who shrugged. The ran forward and jumped to get her hands to grip onto drags shirt in an attempt to drag him down to her level. But failing that just hung off the youthful looking man by the strength of her own arms her feet kicking helplessly above the ground.

"Answer me" the girl yelled. Her cloak caught in breeze that passed through the clearing.

Drake gently lifted the girl. He sighed and placed her on the ground.

"You have been told that our world is in crisis and since you are such an intelligent trustworthy and important young woman I will give you answers" Drake buttered the girl up.

"We have people amongst our population who had unknown foresight into the crisis. These people dreamed of other worlds and shared their dreams. But they and everyone else because of the lack of magic in our home world dismissed their visions. And so we turned tales of monsters, magic and heroes into entertainment, books and plays." the white eyes man hoped that this would be enough.

"Seers dismissed as storytellers" the girl nodded resonating with the idea.

"And the more chaotic visions, stories where there many endings. Where it was constant bloodshed, violence and death. Were made into games but not games as you would understand them" Saito rolled his eyes behind Louise at the man's words.

"That sounds awful. Why would anyone play a game like that" Louise taking every word seriously.

"They are harmless fun, you get to be the hero, explore have fun and all while never leaving your home" Saito interjected. "You can be a general commanding armies, the hero who grows in strength and defeats the demon king. A soldier in a distant future. Games are pretty great".

"Not if you have to live them" Drake said flatly.

Remembering the previous night Louise gasped.

"Yesterday. Saito before he passed out said he had the same name as a hero from a story. Is there a prophecy about my world".

Drake nodded. And as Louise closed her eyes and thought and maybe even prayed. Drake shot a glare at Saito. Slapping her cheeks Louise opened her eyes and prepared herself.

"Is that why you called me a void mage".

Drake nodded.

* * *

Some distance away two girls walked through the forest. The short and slight girl with blue hair a staff and glasses paused to wait for her friend. The redhead had worn improper shoes for a hike in the woods and even though this walk was at her suggestion she was slowing them both down.

"I never thought the three of them would disappear so deeply into the woods. Are you sure Sylphid can't carry us the whole way" Kirche muttered to herself.

"Sneaked out, remote area. Secrets at work" Tabitha spoke concisely and quietly. Trying to maintain cover while attempting to work out where the mystery people were lurking ahead.

"Oh but why must we walk. I could ride on Flame's back. I am sure my little darling could carry me and still sniff them out" the woman stumbled as she followed her friends path.

Tabitha held out her staff to stop the taller girl. She could hear yelling. And ahead the salamander was creeping back to them as quietly as a very large lizard with burning tail could.

"Close move quiet. No talking".

"Alright Tabi, though as interesting as those two are. I am sure those men can't have any more secrets" the girl spoke as her blue haired friend gestured once to be silent as they moved crouched towards a thick bush at the edge of a clearing.

"Do you feel better now that is out of your system" The girls heard a deep, male voice from a distance.

"Yes, I do thank you. I still think it would be better if you told me more".

"That's Valliere, we found them. Oof" The redhead was jabbed in the stomach by Tabitha.

"I told you what I can but it would be too dangerous to tell you more of the future. Is there anything else we can do".

Kirche looked at her friend and mouthed 'What'. Tabitha just waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"I think the agreement I have with you both is good. But I want a demonstration of the devices and" The distant voice of the girl carried to the hiding pair. "And I want to see more of what you learnt in the other worlds".

"Alright. Saito can you stand by with the fire extinguisher".

"Do I have too. I still can't feel my legs".

"Fine. Don't then. Louise. I learnt this in the first world I went to".

Tabitha watched carefully as the man launched a small fireball at a nearby large stone. Kirche almost laughed.

"Oh she summoned a mage that is too..ow. Tabi what was that for" The redhead rubbed her head.

"Look closer. At the stone at him" the smaller girl sat quietly, her face a mask of stone.

Kirche a proud user of flame element magic stared as the man launched more small fireballs at the stone. "The stone is melting".

"More, look at him".

"Tabitha, I can't see. Oh, that isn't right. That can't be right" The redhead sat perplexed.

"No chant no wand" Tabitha took out a notebook and started to write.

"Okay that was a customised spell. I call it plasma bolt" The man said while flicking his wrist shutting off the blue white flames in in his hand.

"More, I want to see more of what other world powers you learnt" The tiny girl demanded of the large man.

"Okay, alright. I can't do anything big remember".

The two hidden girls watched as the man threw short bursts of lightning, then a cloud of swirling icy wind followed by icicle spears at a tree.

"He has to be triangle class" Kirche watched as Tabitha shushed her.

"Okay that was the basic offensive stuff I have. I have buffs, debuffs, defensive, exploration and a heap of magic that can only be shown by being used on a live target which is a no go".

"I don't know some of those words" said Louise as Kirche giggled and got an elbow in the ribs from Tabitha.

"Buffs increase attributes, debuffs decrease meaning he could make himself faster or stronger or weaken enemies" the boy leaning against the stump rubbed his legs hoping they wouldn't be numb for much longer. Louise looking on got the idea.

"That's the general idea thanks Saito. As for exploration powers, there are things like detect life. It can let you know when something is close by, can't it Saito" the man winked to the boy.

"How about I show you a defensive power Louise, this one is a bit flashy but I am sure you will like the look of it" the man said, raising both his hands as glowing blue light flared. Tabitha learned forward in anticipation, Kirche unsure if to look into the clearing or at Tabitha for a chance of seeing her odd friend emote.

As the light died down three girls in the woods rubbed their eyes. The two hidden in the bushes had pulled themselves back. But quickly moved forward as Louise gave a small yelp of surprise and went to fall forward only to be caught in the tall beings arms.

Drake stood there, his body enveloped in a light blue glow. But more then that had changed. He still wore his black T-shirt and urban camouflage pants but now light poured glowed underneath, lines of golden light, covered his arms. His eyes glowing blue, thin lines of light swirling along his cheeks. A diamond of glowing light forming on his forehead. But the change that had caught Louise the most was the golden light and the spectral butterflies fluttering above his head.

Tabitha had her mouth open, Kirche sat awkwardly not caring that her fine and expensive underwear was touching the forest floor rather then her skirt. Louise in the clearing began to hyperventilate.

"Aw come on Louise, you aren't going to faint again. Come on breath" the man said completely oblivious "It's just a shield".

Louise struggled for a moment before reaching under her shirt. The two standing in the clearing could hear a pop noise and the sound of sliding cords and fabric.

"Seriously Louise a corset, no wonder you fainted before" Drake said as the girl fidgeted with the garment as he turned away.

Catching her breath and in hushed tone "My Sister sent it to me, told me it was for enhancing...what am I saying. You tell me. What is that, why do you have".

In the bushes the shocked girls sat still stunned. Kirche not even able to giggle or laugh as Louise fought against her undergarment. Tabitha closed her mouth and went to reach for her staff. To find it missing.

A disembodied voice in low mocking tone called out "Found you".

* * *

Two girls exploded from the bush into the clearing. The tall bronzed read head screaming in fright. The small blue haired girl quietly running a whistling and reaching for a wand she had strapped under her robe.

Laughing the voice moved toward the pair. Louise staring at the sight of her classmates a small vein on her forehead throbbing to life at the sight of Kirche. Even as Tabitha turned to face the unknown assailant. Drake sighed.

'That little idiot, fucking teenagers' He thought as he raised his left hand again white energies in it.

'Having a good time, using magic for the first time in months. And he goes and scares the most dangerous potential ally'. The white glow flickered. Lights and symbols only drake could see floated around him. 'Better do two just to be safe' And he uttered three alien guttural words as the first power took effect.

And time slowed to a crawl for Drake as he moved forward in a blue tinged colourless world. Leaves fallen from trees in stuck in mid air. A angry little statue with fists balled tightly. Two female statues in running positions. The tall stunner looking to the smaller figure wand in hand. A visible atmospheric disturbance forming. Dust, ice particles, what light in the slowed world difused in the changed air. And beneath that was energy forcing the change to the still air.

He focused inside his mind to the lists within and cast two of the dispel effects he had learnt during his abduction. He moved with care to the invisible moron, his aura clear to the man. And reached through through the boys newly formed pocket dimension inventory and snatched away the stealth module as well as taking Tabitha's staff.

'Freaking idiot. So part of the spell can't be dispelled huh' Seeing the air disturbance still moving at a slow pace he cut through it with his shielded hands in a motion pushing it upwards. Drake then gently cast fortification spells onto Saito and the two girls. And then did the same for Louise and the salamander in the bushes.

"I really didn't need to use two after all" Drake said as he sat and waited for the power to finish and place him back to a normal time flow. 'Damn I didn't even calculate for the stacking or over charging' He thought laying down on the ground. 'I don't even know if this world is running at the same time rate as earth'.

* * *

Louise's anger at seeing Kirche, her often time tormentor and ancestral rival. Was soon broken by chaos unleashed.

Drake vanished from her side, a large burst of upward racing wind lifting a suddenly appearing Saito and two girls into a pile of bodies. And the girl herself being pulled forward by the sudden gust.

Leaves torn from the treetops began to rain from the sky like a green autumn. As Louise suppressed a growl at the sight of the three entangled bodies a voice cried out. The red head on top of the other two almost laughing with her cape tangled over her head.

"Oh my we barely know each other and for you to be so forward young Sir, I like it" The red head seductively purred despite or perhaps because of the embarrassing position the three were in.

"Kirche my hand" Tabitha dead panned.

"Then surely this must mean he finds me pleasing" Kirche giggled.

"Kirche my wand" Tabitha explained as Saito muffled cries came from beneath her.

Louise her face red as her anger came out in a scream "What are you two doing here".

"What are you three doing here" Kirche shot back.

"I, we, shut up Zerbst. You two are spying on private business" the girl yelled while the three untangled themselves and stood.

"Private business, Valliere and two strapping young men disappearing into the woods how adventurous you are do tell" the taller girl teased.

"I am okay if anyone was wondering, I am fine. I, no one cares" Saito muttered as he went and sat on the stump in the clearing.

"We were spying. We saw the big one fall during your summoning. Saw him use magic without a wand to slow his fall. Found it interesting" Kirche looked on astonished at the shear volume of words spoken by Tabitha.

The pink haired girl looked to the blue haired "Thank you for your honesty, wait you saw him use magic days ago. I only found out today".

"Oh this is too funny, only you could have done something so interesting Valliere, summoning people who can do magic." the red head went on trying not to laugh "I love how you can make life so interesting".

"I am sorry that we spied. And I am sorry I cast wind-blades at the little man when he was invisible. I thought I was under attack" the blue haired girl bowed slightly to Louise.

"Oh that was him" Kirche said pointing at Saito as he waved back to her, "How did he do that, Can he teach me how to be unseeable".

"Zerbst, no" Louise frowned at the thought of Kirche being able to sneak anywhere she wanted.

At that moment a dragon the size of a small house landed in the clearing with a thud and a roar. Disturbing the rain of leaves and those already on the ground.

Light blue wings twitched and a large head looked around. A snarl and then a long neck reaching behind the stone that had been used for target practise. The beasts head emerging with a glowing body head first in its mouth. Hands failing and legs kicking. As the beast spotted it's master and happily trotted through the clearing to the stunned girls.

Saito just stood and pointed unable to articulate. Louise groaned and looked at the other girls. Kirche looked confused and genuinely concerned. Tabitha her face impassive waved her arms to get her familiars attention. Drake screamed muffled words from inside the dragons mouth that are not fit for civilised company.

The little blue haired girl stomped forward. "Sylphid. Misunderstanding, no danger" looking up at the dragon she called out as the muffled screams continued.

"Kymmmfffff" the dragon mumbled.

"Spit him out" Tabitha cried her voice betraying no hint of emotion but only gaining in volume.

The Dragon complied releasing the man. Who as he was falling quickly grabbed the dragons lower jaw and swung himself to be able to get his arms around the shocked beasts neck. In a few seconds his legs were wrapped around it's neck as he moved his upper body onto its head clamping it's mouth shut with his right arm while rubbing holding a fist over it's head.

"Never do, that again. OR you will face my..." Drakes sudden unexpected actions left the group off guard. Tabitha for a moment thought her familiar was done for. As the glowing man raised his fist higher.

"Noogies" Drake yelled as he vigorously rubbed the dragons head with his fist. Sylphid started shaking and then lowered herself to the ground. As Drake released it's mouth the dragon started to make rasping noises somewhere between a cough and purring.

As the Dragon rolled on it's side, Drake moved along it's neck laughing as he rubbed and pushed and stopped reaching the area between foreleg and wing and vigorously rubbing as the hind leg kicked in the air and Sylphid's tail flicked back and forth.

"You are not angry?" Tabitha called out.

"Why would I be. She meant no harm. It was just a rude way to wake me up" Drake called back.

"Wake up?" Tabitha said softly as the group approached the man who was treating the dragon like an oversized dog.

But on coming closer the two girls gasped and Louise was now sure of what she had been seen. Saito just looked on wondering which game the effect came from.

"Forgive me for I have been a wanton woman who has followed my urges" Kirche said as she bowed down behind Drake.

"Please help me answer my prayers" Tabitha knelt.

"What are you?" Louise said as Saito just stared at the girls.

"Drake you may want to explain some things" Saito helpfully suggested.

The white haired man stopped fussing over the young dragon to look at the group behind him. The bowed down head of the Germanian. The hopeful look of the blue haired girl, tearing up and about to cry. And Louise just standing there not sure what to make of anything other then to just stare.

"Oh don't freak out. It is just a energy shield. It stops attacks against me by converting my stored energy into barrier. As long as I have energy I am protected" the man said a little frustrated as he dropped the shield with a the sound of a pop.

"I don't care if you are a wanton woman and Tabitha, I was going to see what I could do to help you anyway. Come on stand up. You are all acting a bit weird".

"Drake it wasn't the shield that is freaking them out. You have a halo" Saito pointing over the top of the man's head.

"What, ah crap. Maxed out good morality for the win ha ha, Oh this is nothing" Drake laughed a little uneasy at the reaction his altered form was getting.

"What do you mean that is nothing. You have a sign that you are a holy being. Are you a messeger from god" Louise yelled.

"Louise can you please cast a spell on me" Drake sighed.

"What no, why would I do that".

"I need you to disrupt the powers building up in me. So I can stay human" Drake asked while Saito just shrugged and went back to sit on the stump.

"Why should I blow you up. My magic doesn't work. What is happening".

"Just cast a simple spell on me please. I have walked across many worlds and each have marked me. Some of the marks are stranger then others" At Drakes words Tabitha perked up. While Kirche confused raised her head.

"And if I don't cast a spell what will happen".

"I will grow wings among other things" Drake said a little annoyed.

"And you will ascend to heaven on wings like an angel" Louise guessed angry and confused.

"NOT THOSE SORT OF WINGS YOU STUBORN LITTLE GIRL, JUST CAST A DAMN SPELL" Drake screamed at the startled little girl as light and flame built up in his mouth and the white secondary eyelid blinked away to reveal golden reptilian eyes.

"Gahhhhhh" cried Louise as she cast a spell as Tabitha and Kirche ran to take cover.

There was no explosion though. Just a breeze as Drake painfully stood as the light died away from his skin and the halo faded. And once it was almost over he slipped the black ring back onto his finger.

Drake looked at the group and then shrugged and tried to ignore the stares as he went back to fussing over Sylphid who happily lay on the ground making a sound like a cross between a purr and a growl.

"What was that, WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME" Louise almost sobbing ran over and punched the man in the back.

"Louise, this world has legend of dragons that can take human form" Sylphid twitched at these words and the still confused Tabitha just stared. "In other worlds it is possible for humans to take Dragon forms".

"What?" three girls said in unison. As Saito laughed behind them.

"Two of the worlds I have been two have linked me to the powers of powerful dragons alright" Drake said ignoring Louises further punches. "In one of those worlds. It changed me. If I do not suppress my power. I change and gain traits of a dragon".

"And the halo, and light...butterflies" the girls sniffled trying not to fully cry in front of her peers while still punching the man.

"In one of the worlds a hero's morality is made manifest in his form".

"So you are not an angel or divine" Tabitha asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Charlotte, I can cure diseases, poisons and curses of other worlds with my magic. And if it doesn't work in this world. Give me the time to plan and gather what I need and will be able to free you" the man his eyes glowing wiped away the blue haired mages tears. Louise stopped hitting him at his words.

"Could you help my sister" Louise asked sincerely, while Kirche just stood dumbfounded.

"Who is Charlotte?" Kirche asked.

Saito looked a little startled. "I just got two quests, with map markers".

"So are you two up to keeping some secrets and skipping school for the next two days" Drake asked.

And with one sure nod from Tabitha and a slightly confused but going with the flow Kirche the group sat and discussed, explained and planned.

* * *

 **And now some different stuff is going to happen. I hope you enjoyed this. And those of you who can work out which game worlds Drake is from you can have a ...well I don't have anything to give so just eat something you like.**


	6. Chapter 6 Three days early and meetings

**Do not own alluded to games...do not own familiar of zero...**

 **Just writing for fun and practice.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Watching the three girls fly away on the dragons back Saito wondered to himself about the situation he was in. He was watching people who he had thought of as not real fly away on a creature that shouldn't exist. The sun was setting and it was coming up on his first full day in another world. He already knew that he was being changed.

"So now why do we have to walk back to the academy by ourselves instead of riding the dragon with them" the teen grumbled as Drake started to walk ahead of him.

"We have to let those girls make the arrangements. We may have changed their view of us. But to the teachers we are nothing but peasants. Those girls are the first step. Each one of them are pretty smart" Drake strode through the forest as if he was at home, head up and aware.

Saito just looked at the man. "That doesn't explain why we didn't catch a ride back on the dragon".

"Training kid, We have to do everything in our power to train the skills now that the system has bonded to you. You shouldn't level up but there is a way to max out skills without doing that. So long as we can get the resources" If Drake could have a glint in his blank eyes he would have but he just chuckled deeply.

"What no, I don't want to train. I want you to tell me how this is going to get me home. I want to go home where all this shit is something my otaku friends tease me about. What the hell are we even doing" Saito would have hit Drake in frustration if he didn't think it would be a really bad idea.

"When I was first taken all I wanted to do was go back home, I tried to just stay put in a little coastal village thinking I had lost my mind. But I eventually had to get moving. But I tried to go alone and without planing. I almost died. We know this world and we can plan for it. We need allies, a base and resources. With the entanglement communicator in the computer smashed we have to act on out own to get out of here but there is more we need to do" Drake as he finished speaking started to march ahead.

"Okay so we have three teen mages, iron coming in from the baka that you can turn into money, the academy as a base. What else do we need to do" Saito took the mention of dying seriously and decided to listen.

"This is just the start. It won't be enough. I need you trained so you can defend yourself if we get separated. You have a hell of a cheat from the runes. It won't be enough. And there are things we have to do" Drake talking as he ducked under low branch.

"What more do we have to do to be able to get home" Saito asked as they walked.

"Until we can get home and send back a replacement for you we have to push against the events of the story as much as we can. Try and make the good stuff happen faster and prevent. If it comes down to it I will get you home and stay to sort things out here" Drake told the boy.

"What why do anything other then try to get home. Why dowe have deal with this. Why would you have to stay here" Saito muttered alloud.

"Saito, this is a nation ruled by people who think they are gods chosen because they have magic. Magic gives them divine authority over anyone without. Our world does not have magic. Think it through" Drake a grim look on his face spoke.

'What is he getting at' Saito thought, "They can't get to our world though, from what I remember things were meant to have been summoned but only Louise can open doors".

"And if something were to happen to Louise, mind control, love potion. Dying and the power passing to someone else. And others can open doors. Other mages accidentally. And the Pope can too. More then that he can watch our world" Drake sighed.

"Just tell me what you are trying to say Drake".

"Saito, they can steal whatever they need from our world. All it takes is one smart person to give them the chance to copy weapons. Imagine our worlds technology fused with magic. Void mages opening gates and armies pouring through to **fight the heathens** in a holy war" the man bitterly chuckled at the boys expression.

"I don't think that would happen, really, no one would have the power to.."Satio was saying as Drake cut him off.

"The heart of God familiar, could provide the power as a sacrifice. And a truly heartless bastard if he knows how it all works with mind control and love potions could keep summoning replacements. Hell this is a world full of people with magic and shitty attitudes. Do not rule anything out okay. The main characters aren't the only worry as well. All it takes is someone smart in the background to derail everything leading to something completely unexpected".

"Wow, you really think that could happen" the boy incredulous at Drake's conclusion feeling a little dumbfounded.

"You have no idea of the shit that can happen, how far out of control things can get" slamming his hand against a tree, Drake walked ahead.

Saito thinking to himself as he walked and unconsciously brought up the menu of the system in his mind. Disorientated for a moment he began to look through his available skills. Exiting the strange mind space he called out. "I have been meaning to ask. I think I recognise some this game stuff in my head. But it isn't quite the same as the game I thought it was from. And there are some skills listed at zero that I wouldn't have expected".

"Saito, the thing that remade me, took me and fused me with all my characters from different games. Everything jumbled together. All those game interfaces jammed into my head. I was terrified that I would end up locked up in my own body with my brain jammed" Drake looked at the shocked boy "Don't worry about it. I fixed it right up. It is amazing what you can do with the right potions".

"How could a potion fix a problem like that?" the teen paused in the as the light faded in the woods.

Drake smiled as he handed Saito a flash light. "I will give you a hint, it has something to do with stats".

"So a stat boost potion that could help with...oh oh you boosted your intelligence. Am I right?" Saito fiddled with the flash light. Noticing extra buttons and small dial he shrugged to the older man. Drake hit the switch and explained the functions of the tactical flash light to the boy. The boy stared at the device for a moment before turning it on.

"I can't believe you were trying to give something so nasty to Louise" the boy stumbled slightly while walking. Starting to see the lights of the Academy in the distance.

"Ah it is non lethal like everything else I had to use in Japan..so long as you don't hit someone with it too hard. In which case turn it around so you don't crack the lenses" Saito let out a small cough in shock at Drake's words.

Saito trudged out of the forest and over the clearing deep in thought.

As the pair walked closer to the academy entrance Siesta and another maid greeted them with the guards. "We have been waiting for you two to get back since the Ladies returned. Come with me please we have a meal prepared for you both." the cheerful girl smiled while the other maid brightened a lantern.

* * *

Brought through narrow back passages Siesta brought the boys to a table in a chamber near the kitchens. The bustle of the maids and staff of the academy could be heard as they rushed around taking meals to the dining halls and to students and staff around the buildings who dined elsewhere. Siesta wondered off as other staff would occasionally stop to stare at the two.

"Three days early" Drake said softly.

"What?" Saito asked unable to hear over the bustle of the staff.

"The proper Saito would have still been out cold and this would not have happened for three days" Drake leaned in closer to whisper.

"Eh?" Saito exclaimed.

"Never mind".

A few awkward minutes later Siesta came into the room with sets of simple plates and cutlery before placing them at the table and sitting down with the men. Smiling brightly the girl looked between the two, in the quiet.

"I heard some of the nobles say that you are both from another world" the maid beamed at Saito while trying to avoid the blank white eyes of Drake.

"Yes, we were pulled here from our world by Louise" Saito said while Drake looked at him and made a gesture with his hand to his ear. Saito took out his smart phone and brought up videos and images of his life in Japan and the other countries he had visited.

As the dinner rush died down more servants gathered around to see the small screen, and hear the audio of the device as Saito answered questions happily as Siesta leaned closer to him. His cheeks starting to redden as she giggled.

A booming hearty laugh interrupted the gathering. "Alright, there will be more time for this after I have fed them, move out of the way our boys need to get a good hot meal. In them and then we can get more stories about the amazing world they come from" the bearded man in the chefs hat called out over the disappointed group of maids and other servants.

Bread and meat were placed followed by vegetable stew poured out into wooden bowls. The chef hummed a tune happily and placed out mugs and went to fetch some bottles and jars before sitting and helping himself to a good portion of bread and stew and roasted meat.

"Siesta my girl pour the boys out some wine. Come on we have to celebrate for these two sticking it up to that noble. I am Marteau the chef in this place. You two have cause quite a stir amongst us. Probably more so now we know you are from a world without magic" The large man joyously looked to the two as Siesta looked between the wine bottles deciding which was best for the guests.

As Saito raised his mug to the girl Drake raised an eyebrow "What Drake? I will have you know when my family travelled to Italy they let me have a glass or two. I should be fine".

Drake shrugged and waved away the wine. "No thanks Siesta, I don't drink alcohol, wine or beers of any kind".

"Really are you sure, my good man. This is a bottle of some of the good stuff. I have others stocked away if it isn't to your taste" the jolly chef prompted.

"Some soldiers drink to forget, other soldiers drink and remember" Drake said as he dipped his bread into the stew and then gave Marteau and the maid an exaggerated smile.

"Say no more my good man, I understand. I must ask is that how you lost your eyesight" the jolly man asked in his best sombre tone as Drake coughed on his food and Siesta looked up from her meal. Saito merely used this as a chance to refill his mug with wine, his cheeks flushing red.

"Marteau, I keep telling everyone that Sir Drake is not blind" the maid huffed as the chef, large jolly man that he is pouted like a child at the maids scolding tone.

"I really should put the contacts back in" Drake sighed, "Before I was a meta-guard, I was an ordinary man, I was spirited away from my world and tampered with. I had to travel across many worlds to get home, it changed me". Saito downed half his drink and then topped it up as the locals were distracted.

"What manner of, was it elves who did that to you or was it mages" Marteau growled lowly.

"No, I never got to confront the thing. The magic users on other worlds I traveled through were different to here anyway" Drake smiled.

"That in incredible, Sir Drake" Siesta leaned forward taking a bite out her bread.

"How would they be different to the nobility here" the chef growled and went to top up his mug of wine only to find the bottle empty. Before gesturing to a maid in the kitchen to bring another bottle out. While Saito quietly hiccuped.

Drake looked at the two. "In the first world I went to, magic was in everyone. It was like a seed. Every thinking being could if they were smart and dedicated learn and grow in magic. It was just a skill, that could be learnt by study and use. Mage is just a job in that world" seeing the blank confused looks Drake thought and then added, "There are kings and queens and all sorts of other rulers of the different nations there, but they do not rule because of magical talent".

"Ha ha that is interesting to hear. Mage as just a job" the chef rubbed his beard before taking a slice of meat and swallowing it.

"The other worlds were mostly like that, magic as a profession. Magic coming from the world itself or from spirits, from inside the person or gained from a artifact" The white eyed man just smiled happy to be talking to the chef and maid.

"If I went to one of the worlds you went to, could I learn magic" the maid asked quietly. Marteau choked on his food a little before Drake slapped him on the back.

"Yes, you could, but those worlds are very dangerous. Traveling between the towns can be a life or death struggle if you are unprepared. But more then that, to spend time in those worlds can change who you are" the man said as Saito stumbled up from his chair.

"I wouldsh likesh some more wines please" the teen slurred out before stumbling towards the kitchen.

Marteau, laughed as the boy staggered back and tried drinking a bottle, "Ah young man that isn't wine".

Saito took a swig and gulped it down. Before turning a shade of green.

"Sir Saito, can you hand me that bottle of vinegar" Siesta begged as the boy coughed and stuck out his tongue.

"I think you two should get that boy to bed. Sir Drake, you and he can stop by any time. Not often we find people who can stand up to the nobles. My Kitchen is always open to you good traveler" the chef cheered.

Drake looked a little worried. Before Siesta took out a note. "Don't worry Lady Valliere asked that arrangements be made for rooms for the two you. If you don't mind helping Saito I can carry what remains of your meal if you like".

* * *

Earth, at night and outside a warehouse. In an industrial area formerly owned by a electronics manufacturing company in Japan four people waited.

"We better not have come here for nothing" a gruff but young voice said checking his watch "I left my crew at home and they tend to get rowdy when I don't fill them in on everything" Dark hair and eyes hidden under a long jacket and high collar.

"This is where the contact said to meet them Renegade" the middle figure head covered in a large hat and scarf replied.

"You know I hate that code name, Mask. Why are you using it" the man designated Renegade complained.

"Because we are in an unknown potentially dangerous situation. Meeting contacts who may not be able to differentiate between our employers actions and our own" said a older if smaller man in a no nonsense tone who wore what looked like surplus military gear in street wear colours.

"So why did bring your girlfriend, Six" the gruff voice asked.

"He brought me because I am one of the worlds best when it comes to abnormal technology and because mission control asked me. And I am his wife not his girlfriend" The woman snapped.

"Negative, even with fellow operatives we must maintain certain levels of cover for our own peace of mind, please refrain from" the nonsense voice trailed away as his wife stared him down.

"It's so cute the way she make his sweat" Renegade chuckled.

"Alright then, if you all have a code name you will refer to me as Whisper" the woman declared pleased with herself.

The man known as Mask shifted uncomfortably, and Renegade coughed.

"That code name is taken by mission control" Six shifted in place as his wife's shoulders slumped.

"I should have know she would have picked it already, alright I guess you already picked one for me already" the woman asked her husband as his team mates snicker behind him.

"Yes ma'am, your code designation is Princess" Six looked stoically ahead as his wife designated Princess face palmed.

"Well you lot sure are lively. I can see why Drake likes you all so much" A bubbly female voice came from behind them.

An American girl with red hair wearing a nice dress with a heavy overcoat and combat boots walked past the small group and began to punch numbers into the keypad of the warehouse door. After punching in a long sequence a second keypad slid out from beneath the door. Bending down she input another code and then hit some switches on a wrist mounted smart watch.

Bouncing up to look at the group the woman smiled. "Hi I am Ronny, you don't have to introduce yourselves, Six, Princess, Renegade and Mask. Best to keep up the code names. If we wait a little while we should be able to go inside and you can fill me in on the mess Drake is in now".

A few seconds later low pitched humming could be heard coming from the warehouse and the after a brief flash of light behind the door. Ronny opened it and let herself and the four into the building.

"Welcome to Code Zero industrial. We kinda take technology from fictional worlds and reverse engineer it all. Through our subsidiary companies we release it all in bits and pieces. We also help when it comes to warp points in our own way by maintaining hard point storage rooms" Ronny said practically bouncing along as the four followed her down a corridor.

"Hard point rooms?" Mask carefully asked as he heard the door close itself behind the group.

"Sometimes when a warp point happens it is seamlessly slipped into reality, meaning whatever records of it, movies, books, games, cartoons, whatever. Are erased completely. So we have rooms and storage facilities that will remain unaffected. So when reality goes poof and we get a bunch of secret societies or made scientists running around. We can work out what is going on before things get bad by slipping intel to the meta-guard or helping the heroes save the day" Ronny quickly answered barely needing to take a breath between words.

"Okay, I would love know how places remain unaffected" Mask piped in as Ronny was about to start talking again.

"Alternate earth's and others worlds remain unaffected, So we have secure facilities with allies monitoring internet through quantum communication. Chris honey, where are you our guests have arrived. We have to help Drake out of a mess" Ronny yelled as the group reached a larger secure door at the end of the corridor.

"So did you come from a rabbit hole or fall down one?" Mask asked as his group glared at him.

"For our own safety and that of others we should refrain from asking those questions" Six admonished as Ronny looked at him not the least bit offended.

"Well I am friends with Drake but I don't have magic, is that enough of a clue" Ronny laughed as the secure door opened into a vast room filled with large cabling snaking along the floor towards the centre where spotlights were focused around a circle of large machinery. She waved to a small group of people. A taller woman whom detached from the group and ran over. Ronny jumped onto the taller woman with a big smile before she was gently pushed off.

Chrissy the taller woman when seen closer by the group had faint surgical scars on her forehead and some sort of choker around her neck. Smiling and kissing Ronny lightly as her cheeks blushed she then pressed a button on the choker.

"Hello, and welcome to the Code Zero retrieval facility. Since you are here things must have gone wrong, come this way please and fill us in" the voice she spoke with was female but had a electronic echo to it. Leading them to a round table covered in schematics and diagrams the group gathered with other people from the workspace. All in around fifteen people standing or sitting.

After talking with the meta-guard agents and the situation being explained. Chrisy quietly handed the files that Drake's computer had sent to a silent bearded man with glasses who quickly got to work at the machinery. Ronny got up quietly and tried to sneak quietly away from the group.

"Where are you going?" the electronic voice called out.

"Some government assholes need punching" Ronny cheerfully called out.

"No" the electronic voice called out. Her partner turning around and walking back muttering that she never gets to have fun any more.

"May I ask what the plan is Ma'am" the no nonsense voice of Six asked as Princess broke off from the group to inspect the technology and observe the Code Zero workers do their thing.

"With the data we have Doc Free can open a relay gate here and send through a probe. If safe we can send in a team. If not. Send through a care package of gear and supplies, re-establish contact. I really can't believe Drake isn't carrying any lethal ordinance" Chrissy wrapped her arms around the angry Ronny and held her soothing the smaller woman's anger slightly.

"The agreement between the Japanese government and meta-guard means we don't get to carry weapons capable of lethal force unless authorised. Not that allot of us need it. Ha ha." Renegade grumbled as he adjusted a silver band on his wrist.

Soon settling back at the table Doc Free moved a cylinder into the centre of the machinery onto a target zone. Soon Ronny and Chrissy checked the metal object hooking computers up to it before giving a thumbs up to Doc Free and a young woman in a orange jumpsuit who stood on top of one of the machines adjusting coils and cooling pipes.

A large computer system was soon wheeled into the room and swiftly connected to the machine before dark glasses were passed around. The gathered meta-guard and Code zero watched as the machine cycled up. Humming and sparking cooling pumps rattling, the spotlights flickered before one blew. Followed by a unstable green aura forming before a flash of light filled the room leaving an empty space and some missing concrete where the probe had been.

Doc Free smiled and high fived the young woman in the jump suit beside him dropping a crowbar he had been gripping tightly. They began to gesture hand signs to each other as they began to inspect the machine. While everyone else gathered around the computers.

"Ronny, how much of a activation delay do you set for the probe" one of the assemble crew asked.

"One point five, but this is a relay gate. Here to the street in Tokyo to the world on the other side. No telling how long transit takes" Ronny held Chrissy's hand.

A blonde man walked up and hit a button on the machine. "Livingston are you there" turning aside "You both know these things will sometimes just put themselves into standby".

"Why yes sir, Livingston reporting for duty" a synthetic voice replied in an impression of a British accent.

Ronny stepped up and took the microphone "Is it safe to send people through Livingston".

"Well, Mistress. You need will need parachutes. And I might recommend stronger thrusters for any other probes. The air is rather thin, the winds are high. I am finding it a little difficult to stay upright" Livingston

"Environment, air quality, radiation, toxins, pathogens" Chrissy barked down the mic.

"No information on pathogens but the readings here are extremely safe. There appears to be some sort of floating landmass near bye. Given my difficultly with flight may I attempt a landing" the probe voice came through. A few seconds passed as the group wondered about how to respond before a frantic electronic voice came back. "I seem to be in a spot of bother, encountered some natives and they are hostile. They appear to be firing metal balls from a fly boat, are they trying to communica..." Followed by static.

"Well shit" Ronny said.

"No time delay detected or accelerated or slowed speech, so they are somewhere in this universe and no time manipulation is at play. This is good" Chrissy concluded as the lights dimmed

Doc Free pulling his phone from his pocket showed the text message to Ronny and Chrissy.

"Mask, Renegade, Six, Princess we have a slight problem. The gate generator used up all the facilities power reserves. We have one percent left" the bubbly redhead a little upset looking downcast.

"How much power consumption are we talking about" Princess asked "I might be able to help".

"Enough for about ten years, enough for the entire planet for ten years" the synthesised voice of Chrissy choked out.

"Well what now. We can over clock the generator and recharge it all in twelve hours but if it red lines we will have have to rebuild the thing. And even if we can send something through. The probe at most only weighed thirty units any more mass and we could blow the power cells and the gate generator" One of the Code zero stated in translation of the sign language of Doc Free.

"I have knowledge of palladium reactors if that might help and my husband knows enough to jury rig them into other systems" Princess brought up.

"I know of something small that we could send through that Drake would find useful" the blonde man in a scientists jacket said.

"Well to the drawing board" Ronny yelled out.

* * *

Saito lay in a bed in a barely furnished room. A bucket on the floor and on a stool beside the bed sat a mug and two jugs of water. The teen would groan every few minutes and call himself a baka. In the room next door Drake lay down in the quiet and wondered if he should do anything for the boy, or if he should leave him awhile longer so he would learn not to drink so much. His room was laid out better with a cabinet, a chair and at the foot of his bed some ore samples that had been provided by Gramont that had been shifted from outside Louises room.

A knock came at Drake's door. "Hello, I hope I haven't disturbed you, this is the room assigned to Drake Hunter is it not, I have been sent by Headmaster Osmond. He would like to speak with you. About the.. excursion you and the Ladies are planning" Came a female voice.

"Just a moment" Drake rubbed his eyes. And then slipped in his contacts then put on a spare tshirt from his inventory. Opening the door he saw a woman in her mid twenties. With green hair and glasses and a kind expression planted on her face. Though her fingers gently shook the lantern she was carrying she otherwise seemed to be composed and alert.

"I am Miss Longueville, Osmond's secretary. I am sorry if I disturbed your rest. I am to presume that Saito Hiraga is in the next room. I was asked to fetch you both" the woman made her way to the room and only heard groaning of pain.

"Slight problem with that, Saito is recovering from his first encounter with wine".

"Say no more" the young woman frowned and beckoned the man to follow her.

After walking for awhile the woman turned to Drake. "You know there are some rather strange rumours about the two of you. And Miss Valliere and Von Zerbst had some rather strange things to say when making their leave request".

"And Miss Tabitha what did she have to say".

"She mainly held her head in her hand and muttered about secrets" The green haired beauty laughed.

"Some of the things are so outlandish as to be funny".

"Like what".

"She claimed that you are both from other worlds. That you gained magics there. That you can turn iron ore into gold" the woman said as nonchalant as she could while her hand shook the lantern slightly.

Drake internally laughed while keeping a straight looked on his face. "Well, not directly".

"Oh" Longueville looked a little disappointed before realising she had misheard the man.

Drake raised a piece of ore he had stored away to the woman's eye level. "The middle step is turning it to silver see" as a flash of energy and cubes of light flowed around the ore. Before the woman could respond a second flash of the spell occurred. "Here you go. You can have it" Drake handed the lump of pure gold to the woman a wicked grin on his face.

That is when Longueville dropped the lantern.

The oil gushed into the glass frame and caught fire causing the lantern to explode in a small but dangerous fire ball. Burning liquid splashing out. Longueville found her feet surrounded by flames. As her robe caught ablaze.

"Don't panic I got you" Drake lifted the woman over the flames and then tore away the burning portion of the robe. Before turning to the flaming oil and doused it with a stream of icy winds from both hands. "Are you alright. Sorry I didn't think you would be so shocked you would drop the lantern. Are you hurt".

"I think I am alright" Longueville took a few steps and winced in pain "I am not, My legs may have some burns. Would you be able to carry me to the infirmary".

Drake looked at the woman's legs for a moment. Before having a vacant look on his face and then golden glow engulfed the woman. "No need, you should be all better now".

"How are you still standing. Transmutation that would take months to recover from followed by line class ice and then healing".

The man leaned against the scorched wall "To be honest. I am pretty close to being empty. But half an hour or so and I should be fine".

Longueville laughed a little, "You are quite surprising. If what you say is true, you are quite a resilient and powerful mage. You may want to show some restraint with that Transmutation spell, there are people who would lock you away to make gold for them".

"Well they could try. But really I showed it to you for a reason" Drake said as Longueville began raise an eyebrow.

"And what reason could you have to show the lowly secretary of the Principal that you can perform such a high level spell".

Drake smiled, "I wanted you to know that If you worked with me, I could pay you better then your current employer".

"Well it wouldn't take much to pay me more then Osmand does but why would.." Longueville stopped speaking as Drake flipping a small satchel bag dropped more and more pieces of gold ore onto the floor.

"That would be half your weight in gold wouldn't it. I did this in two hours. Work with me Matilda De Sachsen-Gotha and I will give you a better fate then one you are headed towards. Take this gold it's yours, do with it what you will. We can speak more after I have meet with Osmand" Drake refilled the satchel bag and then handed it to the woman.

"This bag, it. It contains so much but weights so little" The woman said looking into the bag while waving her hand beneath it.

"Just something I picked up on one of the magical worlds I went to. It is yours as well".

"I, ah. Don't know what to say" the green haired woman a gleam in her eyes though still obviously shocked and little confused but with her mind racing.

"Well could you at least lead me to the old man's office. I don't know the way".

* * *

Saito lay still in his room regretting his choice to drink so much wine(and vinegar). He tried to focus and keep his mind straight but failed and let his hands drop to his side. Taking a sip of water he hoped to calm his queasiness and the beginning of a headache he would never want to experience every again.

Hearing his door creaking open he tried to get up to close it but only smiled at the sight entering his room lite by candlelight. "Oh my are you unwell, don't worry I will take care of you" said the angel in the candlelights glow.

As Saito lay there, being given sips of cold water. And having his head sponged by a re-purposed silk clothe. He thought that this crazy situation wasn't all bad. Then he cursed himself silently for being too sick to do anything else as the angel fussed over him.

"Don't worry, I will make you feel so much better" the angel smiled as she closed the door and blew out the candle.

* * *

Osmond looked up and grumbled under his breath as Longueville and Drake entered his dimly lit office. The old man's impressive white beard trailing on his desk tired eyes under large white eyebrows. While at a smaller desk that had obviously been moved into the room. The bald and bespectacled Professor Colbert sat surrounded by books.

Looking at the pair was about to protest when a mouse chirped in his ear. "What kept you, Chuchu says he smells smoke" the old man complained.

Longueville looked down and away. "All my fault Principal, I stumbled and dropped a lantern. Sir Drake managed to save me from my own mistake while putting the fire out".

"Oh you, neither of you are hurt are you" Colbert rushing over as he activated one of the rooms magic lights causing Osmond at his desk to cover his eyes and grumble.

"No, Sir Drake made sure that I was unharmed" Colbert stilled at Longueville's words and hesitated. He could see holes burnt right through her leather shoes. The places where here dress and robe had been burnt. He wondered at Longueville being unharmed. He decided to let his suspicions rest for the moment.

Osmond knowing that Colbert had spotted something pondered for a moment of awkward silence as he hummed. "Sir? Well where would the other one be Sighto Heerega is it. Why could the other boy not make this meeting".

The green haired woman squirmed under the old man's gaze. Playing the part of being nervous. Drake sighed and stepped forward.

"Saito Hiraga, is recovering from an encounter with a rather large amount of wine" Drake said as he took a seat opposite Osmond's desk.

"Oh and I would have thought that with the nature of the excursion you have encouraged those girls to beg for you would be able to heal him with a touch of your hands" the old man laughed his beard rustling.

"I could cure him easily, but then, would he learn from what he did to himself. So why exactly did you want to see me and him" Drake made himself comfortable.

"Young man, the claims those three ladies made when they charged into my offices and demanded to be let to travel away from the care of my academy were all rather strange. It is already highly irregular that Miss Valliere summoned people and the rumours in second year that both of you are from another world are already causing me headaches. The only reason I am even considering any of this is that Miss Tabitha is an accomplished Chevalier" the old man tried to stand up for the effect a school principle would normally have speaking to the young and inexperienced.

Drake smirked as Longueville and Colbert looked a little perplexed at the attempt by the old man to intimidate. "Oh you just want to keep observing the boy with the gandalfr runes and the void mage who summoned him. If it makes you feel any better I did want to request some of Professor Colbert to accompany us. ".

"Young man please, saying things like that. You filled those girls heads with talk of seers and other worlds and now you talk of matters of great importance casually like a impertinent little boy" Osmand tried to meet Drakes unnatural blue eyes but began coughing as drake adjusted his contact back which had moved into a strange position.

"Thirty years ago your life was saved from a dragon by a dying solider from my world who used a weapon that would come to be known as the staff of destruction. Jean Colbert the flame snake. An inventor who seeks to use flame magic for constructive purposes. Formerly military who left after a corrupt official used him and his troops to.." Drake stopped as Colbert had put his wand in the man's face, shock anger and a hint of tears in his eyes. "I meant no harm. But if you are going to use your magic go ahead, but it will do you no good, I do not burn".

"Professor Colbert" the green haired woman had placed her hand on the shaken man's shoulder.

"Jean are you alright" Osmond gently took the wand from his friends hand. As Colbert whispered quietly mouthed "Corrupt official".

"Young man, that was" Drake held up a hand causing Osmond to narrow his brows. "You keep saying young man. But my appearance does not match my real age, I was thirty one when I was first taken from my world. Ah fuck this, come on gather in a circle with me over here. I am going to show something" Drake removed his black ring as the shocked Colbert, Longueville and a hesitant Osmond followed him to a clear space in the office on top of a rug.

"Are you perhaps planning a demonstration of your magic perhaps" Osmond asked.

"Well, there is a place in the woods that would be safe for a small demonstration" Drake said before his eyes glazed over for a moment before he uttered the words "Second Mark".

"Why did you just say that?" Colbert coming to his senses as curiosity overcame his momentary confusion.

"Oh that, makes it easier to come back here after the demonstration. Everyone please hold hands. No Osmond you cannot swap with Colbert so you can hold Longueville's hand" Drake closed his eyes and focused. Light began to flow and shine along his arms and skin. As the three began to look at the man nervously he spoke and said one word "Recall".

In a split second the office was vacant as the group disappeared. And four people suddenly found themselves in the woods.

* * *

Saito had fallen into a gentle sleep as his angel had taken care of him well. He dreamed deeply of home and friends and his parents only to be awoken with a start to sound of thunder followed shortly after by howling winds. Disorientated and still recovering, for a few moments he began to panic, his breath quickening. And when he remembered where he was he began to cry.

A warmth pressed against his back. As arms wrapped around him he remembered her. The angel had come to stay the night. "Don't cry, I'm here. It's just a storm. You aren't alone" the angel gently whispered in his ear.

Soft lips met Saito's cheek. A delicate hand wiped away his tears. He turned and lay on his back. And in that dark a hand pressed against his lips. "Maybe some other time when your breath doesn't smell like vomit" the angel spoke softly. The teen didn't mind so much as his angel wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder. And outside the night roared of wind and thunderous sound and light up the sky for vast distances. As Saito ignored it all and fell asleep with his angel by his side.

* * *

As the tempest of sound and light died down and light rain began over the countryside surrounding the academy inside Osmond's office a burst of light and a popping sound heralded four people reappearing.

The green haired woman just quietly walked over to a book shelf and removed a decanter and glass from behind a large book and poured herself a drink. Colbert moved to the book covered table and taking out some sheets of paper started taking notes. Osmond just looked tearfully at Drake.

The old man struggling to bend down to get onto his knees. "Please I am begging you. Teach me that invisibility power. Full fill this old man's dream".

"Principal Osmond. I will slap you if you beg him any more. You are bad enough with you having your familiar peeping" Longueville chastised as she poured herself another drink.

"Please, at least consider it for my sake. I am just an old man who wants to enjoy the last remaining years of my life" beard touching the floor as he begged Osmand shuffled along on his knees to where Drake had taken a seat.

"A form of magic with the effects themselves written into the very being of the caster. Like a spell book permanently a part of the mind. Instead of having a elemental affinity, directly taking energy from the body mind and environment and creating forming spell effects. No, maybe energy is a lost affinity like void, or could it be a fundamental affinity from which it all, ah this is amazing" Colbert oblivious and speaking to himself as he jotted down every thought that occurred to him.

"What I need to know is will you help me with my requests. You know that by helping me, Tristain and the academy will benefit" Drake insisted.

"Yes yes, but in exchange for letting you borrowing my secretary and Professor Colbert. I would ask that you consider teaching me invisibility" the old man straightened himself in a second knowing that his act was getting him nowhere.

"Depending on the quality of what ingredients I find in Tristania before heading for the Valliere estate I may be able to grant you some thing much more useful. Especially if Miss Longueville is able to help me learn the script of your countries language and Colbert can teach me about your methods of enchanting" the man said as he took out his contacts and blinked in the rooms light.

"More useful to me then invisibility, I hmmmm. Alright. Miss Longueville would you be able to assist me with the other oh. It seems you have finished off that bottle you hid in my office. I guess I will have to do this myself. Please go sleep it off" Osmand looked at the enthusiastic teacher beside his desk "Jean would you be able to assist me. We have a letter to send to the palace and have to organise the staff. Please Jean you will have plenty of time to take notes over the next few days".

"Well, if you have everything in hand and can prepare what we need, I have to turn in for the night. Miss Longueville would you like me to assist you with getting down those stairs" the green haired woman stifled a hiccup and nodded. "I bid you both good night then. Professor Colbert I will see you after breakfast".

Osmand and Colbert nodded as the pair left them. As they took out the academy seal and wax and got to work on assisting the plan. Working out times from the staffs schedule when to move teachers and staff for their roles with remarkable speed thanks to Colbert's former time as a soldier.

* * *

As the Drake and Longueville made their way down the stairs. The green haired woman leaned in against the man in the way only a drunk person could. Or a talented actor. Whispering into the man's ear "The offer of the gold was good enough to have me consider working with you. But the information you have, and the power you displayed. As you provide coin and can help me protect those I hold dear Fouquet the Sculptor, thief extraordinair is at your service".

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Drake laughed and put his arm around the his new partner in crimes shoulder. "Together we are going to prevent war fare and suffering".

The woman raised an eyebrow. "They can't wage war if their treasuries are empty. And their troops are unarmed" Drake whispered in her ear as she hung from him maintaining the drunk act.

"That sounds a little too ambitious" The woman whispered back.

"I have done it before. I have been many things on the worlds I have visited. I was master of the Thieves Guild three times over the years I spent on the first world I was taken to" Drake admitted to the woman.

"Thieves Guild?".

"Want to hear some stories" And the woman nodded as they silently walked through the dark of the academy towards the room used by the assumed Secretary and then spent the night telling stories of stealthy heist's and hidden treasures and daring getaways.

* * *

In the early hours the angel awoke as the staff of the academy began their early bustle. She quietly removed Saito from on top of her arm. And then attempted to make her way back to her room unseen. Only once coming close to being spotted by a cleaner as he grumbled about having to get soot of the walls from where someone had been careless with flame.

Inwardly she was torn, she both wanted the young man to forget her visit, and at the same time she wanted him to remember it as much as she knew she was going to. The angel smiled as she made it back to her room undetected, her checks flushed. It had been a strangely touching night for her.

* * *

 **And that is this part done. Hope you liked it. Stuff is happening. Next time on the road.**


End file.
